Mellow Candle
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Finny was abused by one of Ciel's targets months earlier, and he is now trying to form a relationship with the new servant, Snake. They're both awkward since they're damaged people. They're stranded over at Trancy House and their romance blossoms. Of course, Bard and Mey-rin help out when they escape. This is a companion piece to The Tight Spot. *changed plot from the original*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mellow Candle

Author: Sybil Rowan

Summary: Finny was abused by one of Ciel's targets months earlier, and he is now trying to form a relationship with the new servant, Snake. Finny is awkward and very uncertain on how to approach Snake since they're both very damaged people. Bardroy and Mey-rin try to help the romance blossom. This is a companion piece to The Tight Spot.

Pairing(s)/Characters: Bard, Mey-rin, and Finny in friendship; Finny/Snake

Rating: M

Warnings: memories of horrible child abuse, some language, not terribly graphic, but can strike a chord, some mentions of sexual abuse against Finny from my fic, The Tight Spot.

Author's Notes: I recommend reading "The Tight Spot" first, but I'm going to try to make this a standalone piece. I just love Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin... that trio is way too fun! This is a blend of the anime and manga.

Disclaimer: Black Butler is owned by Yana Tobosu.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73, my beloved hubby!

Date: June 30, 2014, 02:04

Word Count: on going

Mellow Candle, part 1:

Autumn was drifting into winter, and Finnian found himself worried about the new Phantomhive servant. Finnian wasn't enjoying the cold snap because of all his fretting. Sebastian had a whole list of things Finny had to do in the garden to prepare for the winter, and he should make plans for tomorrow; he just couldn't help thinking about Snake.

The slightly older boy had started draping himself in thick coats. Snake, because he was a footman, was required to wear the same type of formal clothes as Sebastian. They should be warm enough, but Finny had noticed Snake's jaw quiver this morning at breakfast. When he went to run an errand for Master Ciel that afternoon, he came back shivering.

Finny'd asked Bard, who he roomed with, to take in Snake's friends in the kitchen during the day since it would be warm, but the American chef was deathly afraid of snakes, unfortunately. But Bard had reminded Finny of the hothouse. It was the perfect way Finny could help watch the snakes while the footman was busy during the day.

"Doesn't that look nice?" Finnian gushed to himself as he walked around the cleaned hothouse, now with a snake play tree he'd built. It was an accomplishment. Usually, his projects ended up in disaster, but this one he knew would be a hit. He created limbs and perches where Snake's friends could curl up and get warm.

There were plenty of little nests made of towels, he'd have to beg Mey-rin's forgiveness later, and bright, little toys dangling from the branches. He didn't know if snakes played with toys like that, but he'd seen Sebastian make something just like this for cats. Of course, Master Ciel made Sebastian burn it. Yeah, the butler wasn't happy that day.

Well, Master Ciel seemed to like snakes a lot more than cats, so Finny was pretty sure his creation in the middle of the hothouse was safe from Master Ciel's wrath. He bolted from the hothouse, the crisp, cold night had a clear sky with a lot of stars shining, but no moon. He went to the mansion and puzzled out were Snake's room should be. A footman's room was small and located next to the master's room, in case he needed the footman to run an emergency errand in the middle of the night.

Finny picked up a stone and tossed it beside the window, knowing he'd break the glass with contact. When Sebastian poked his head out and glared down at Finnian, the gardener felt sick. "So sorry, Mister Sebastian! I needed to talk to Snake."

The man pointed to the next window to the left. Sebastian chided, "And be more quite. Or else."

He felt his face flush as Sebastian closed the window. He tossed another stone at the proper window and was rewarded with Snake hanging out now. He flashed the drowsy looking boy a bright smile and waved. "I built your friends something. They should really like it, and..."

"Finnian, could you come up. It's too cold to talk like this tonight, says Oscar."

"Sure!" Finnian then leaped up and started climbing the side of the house. He wasn't supposed to do it this way, but he wanted to see Snake as quickly as he could. Snake looked at him with narrow, amber eyes as he swung in and closed the window. "Sorry. I was trying to think of ways to keep your friends warm. I just wanted to let you know I found it!"

Snake gave him a blank expression for a minute and then asked, "What did you do, Emily asks?"

"I made a play tree for them in my hothouse. Since you'll be running errands for Master Ciel during the day, they can stay with me in the hothouse during the winter and enjoy some of the plants and stuff. I wouldn't mind looking after them while you're working."

Snake's eyes widened in surprise. "But... Most people don't like snakes, says Wilde."

Finny smiled and shook his head. "I love all animals."

He went to the fireplace, the only illumination in the room, where Snake's friends were all resting on the hearth. All their attention was on Finny. He knelt by them and smiled. "Would you like to be in the hothouse with me while Snake does his job? It'll be very warm and just like nature. I even put toys out for all of you to enjoy. I just know Snake will have to do a lot of running outdoors, so I wanted to find a place for all of you to keep warm while he works. Would you like that?" He asked the ten snakes on the hearth with enthusiasm, their eyes all on him.

Finny got nervous when Snake put his hand on his shoulder and knelt with him by the snakes. He was afraid of rejection. Maybe he overstepped boundaries? The slightly older teen gave him a shy smile and said, "They all thank you."

Finny's heart soared with joy. He patted their heads and murmured his thanks. The snakes all knotted together close to the fire and started falling asleep. Finnian smiled at how peaceful they looked.

"Thank you, Finnian."

He gave Snake a shy smile. "You can call me Finny, if you want."

Snake nodded and then lowered his face. "Finny, most people don't treat my friends so nice. You're very kind, and I thank you."

"Wait. None of them said that?" Finny asked confused why Snake was breaking his odd speech pattern.

"They're all asleep now, so they aren't telling me anything," Snake explained.

"Oh. That makes sense. I wish I could talk to animals like you. When I was..." Finny then clammed up, realizing what he was about to reveal. Finny had kept his origins a secret from Snake, because he didn't really know how to accept everything that had happened, himself, let alone trust others with that knowledge. Yes, Bard, Mey-rin, and Sebastian knew out of necessity, but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about much.

Finny pushed on a bright smile and said, "It would have been so cool when I was growing up. You're so lucky."

"Lucky?" Snake murmured, his face took on a dismal expression in the firelight of the dim room.

"Yes! You had friends to talk to. When you were sad, you could talk to them. When you were happy, they could be happy with you. That was so awesome," Finny said, but then something about the boy's expression grew really harsh.

"You think it was luck to be born like this?"

Finny felt as though he said something horribly wrong, but he couldn't understand. Finny's face flushed and he hung his head, too terrified he'd offended Snake. "I'm so sorry."

Finnian then jumped up, flung open Snake's window, and jumped the four stories down to the ground, of course, not taking any damage. Snake called after him, but he fled in embarrassment.

After all, how would he feel if someone called him lucky? Snake probably had pain growing up, too, and Finny had been careless. It was just like him to bumble around and smash things up. Why did he have to hurt Snake, of all people?

* * *

"The hell? Finny?" Bardroy snarled, bolting upright in bed. He watched the kid slide in through their forth story window and shut it. The room was very dark and cool, because Bard had gone ahead and banked their fireplace. Still, he knew Finny's tearful outbursts very well. Even in the dark, the boy could keep him up with tears.

The kid threw himself on his bed and was trying to sob quietly. Bard sighed knowing "quiet sobbing" and "Finny" didn't go in the same sentence.

"What's wrong now?" The American chef demanded, a little grouchy since he'd been pulled from his drowsy state.

"I think I hurt Snake's feelings. I didn't mean to," Finny blubbered.

Bardroy repressed an aggravated sigh. Finny had been an absolute, crazy, emotional wreck a little while after Snake joined the Phantomhive Estate. He didn't want to upset Finny any further, so he didn't point it out. He lit a candle on their shared, bedside table and walked over to the kid. Finny was now in a full melt down, lying on his stomach and clutching his pillow.

Bard was starting to get afraid Finny might actually be crushing on the slightly older, teen boy. He couldn't explain why Finny seemed so infatuated with the other teen, otherwise. If that were the case, he'd have to give Finny another "talk" about relationships. He thought Finny liked women, because of his crush on Angela, but now he figured it was possible for Finny to like boys, too. Finnian was very young and was still trying to figure it all out.

He sat beside Finny on his bed and started to pat his shoulders. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding that can be worked out tomorrow morning. Just sleep on it. I'm sure he knows you ain't the type to throw out insults. Just rest."

Finny settled down and fell into a fitful rest. Bard gave a heavy sigh and tried to figure out how he'd approach getting at what exactly was on Finny's mind... no, more like his heart.

* * *

Bard wasn't shocked to see Finny pouting at the servants' breakfast table in the kitchen. He knew the kid was upset, but this did seem extreme after a plain misunderstanding with a simple friend. That's when the thought occurred to him, again, that Finny may like Snake a little more than a friend. He inwardly groaned as Mey-rin served him oatmeal and popovers.

Finny hadn't touched his breakfast at all, and Mey-rin was the first one to ask why not. Finny said glumly, "Snake got sent out on an errand before I could talk to him. I hurt his feelings last night, so I wanted to apologize. Plus," then Finny looked on the verge of tears, "it's frosty outside!"

"Hey, Mey-rin, you know how you nag me about drinking more milk? Could you get me some now?" Bard asked.

Her face lit up and she went to get it enthusiastically. When she was out of earshot, Bard asked, "Okay, come clean about Snake."

"What do you mean?" Finny obviously avoided the topic, with nervous nibbles to his oatmeal.

"You know! You've been mooning over him since he came here. You like him in a romance way?"

Finny looked stunned, looked at his bowl for a minute, but nodded without meeting Bard's eyes. "I like him so much it hurts in my stomach," Finny whispered. "I don't know how to tell him."

Bard sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I figured."

"You aren't mad at me?" he asked with a tremor in his voice. "I just don't know how to help it."

Bard sighed and gave Finny a light, friendly slug in the shoulder. "It's okay. You probably can't. I remember one girl I really like. I kept coming around, but she was in love with another guy killed in the war. I should have left her alone after she told me to leave her. I was wrong for pursuing her after that, and I'm still sorry I intruded on her sorrow. I thought I could wipe away all of her sadness."

"You seem sad now," Finny observed. Bard was jolted; he hadn't thought about that girl in a long, long time. "I do feel a little sad."

Bard smirked and nodded; he said, "I guess, a little. The point is, sometimes you can't help falling in love, but you need be careful and think of that person, what's in their wellbeing. If it's going to harm them, you need to think carefully about asking them to date you. But, if you think you can be happy and make the other person happy," Bard took a huge sigh and said, "then try to patch things up and make a go of it."

Finny stared at his tea bashfully and then glanced up. "Even if it's something people don't normally approve of?"

Figuring it was Snake behind the conversation, and the footman seemed like a good kid, too, even with his "friends," Bard nodded and said, "Yeah, just go apologize when he get back and be nice to him."

Finny looked shocked. "How did you know I like him so much? I mean..." Finny's face grew a beet-red.

"You like him. It's obvious the way you worry over him," Bard said. Finny just stirred his oatmeal and looked like he was pouting. Did the kid really thinking he was fooling Bardroy about his crush? Certainly not!

Mey-rin came bounding in and slammed the milk bottle in front of Bard. "Finally, you take my advice!"

Bard cursed himself for such a dumb ruse, now he had to drink the disgusting stuff. However, something else came into his kitchen he disliked more: all ten of Snake's reptile companions. Though they all went right up to Finnian and looked up at him, waiting expectantly.

"Oh! Snake sent you. I'll take you right away and you'll find breakfast in the hothouse. Plenty of bugs and mice." Finny wrapped them up in an apron and cuddled them as he ran them out in the frost laden morning towards the hothouse.

* * *

Snake put on his fur-lined coat again and left the noble Trancy house he had just delivered a letter to. He was about to head back to the Phantomhive household. It was frosty, so he knew he was moving slower this morning. He didn't want to disappoint Master Ciel, so he pushed on to overcome his reptilian nature.

He could handle cold better than his friends, because he was half mammal. He was so worried about his friends that he had sent them to Finnian this morning, in spite of the misunderstanding last night.

He regretted the misunderstanding so much. He wanted Finnian, no... Finny... to stay and talk out what had happened. Finny had always been the one to make him welcome at the Phantomhive household and never once been put off by Snake's friends.

When Finny had said Snake was lucky, it hurt. Did Finny know what it was like to live in a cage and be stared at like some atrocity exhibition? What did the younger boy know of that kind of life, being an exhibit, something to be looked at for other's amusement?

Finny probably didn't understand what it was like to be looked at under a microscope, Snake concluded. The kid would have no clue what it was like to live in a cell, day-to-day, week-to-week, month-to-month, year-to-year.

Finnian was just too naive to understand Snake's life. Snake decided he'd push away the sweet overtures of a deep friendship. He didn't want such a pure person like Finny sullied with his troubles of his past confined in a cage. What would a gardener know about the lack of sunlight on his face?

Snake shivered and ran off to the Phantomhive household. He wanted to finish his tasks so he could talk to Finny and tell him that the friendship he offered was unwanted. It would be for the best, because there was no way Finny could understand the life Snake had lived inside a cage.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Trust me, not trying to make German into evil here. I had a great time learning the language, and I am of half German decent myself. Yeah, take that everyone who studied History of Modern English Grammar and took French instead! (Long story- about a college course I took) German is just associated with Finny's traumatic past, so it has to be cast in a bad light for him or this story won't have the bite it should. Kind of like Pumpkin Scissors, if you've ever read/seen that one, too.

Mellow Candle, part 2

Finny pouted at the orchid. He'd murdered so many of them, but this one purple and yellow one seemed to be surviving. He sighed at it and said, "I really am sorry, but Snake doesn't know it. I just want him to know that I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Maybe he'll forgive me?" He let out a huge sigh and then felt his face grow warm. Finny smiled to himself as he put some frost in the orchid's pot like Sebastian had told him to.

Finny then started tending the bench with herbs at the left side of the hothouse. "If only he knew how much I like him. How to tell him, though?" he mused to the chives. Then he said, "But I'd have to tell him about me. About where I came from and how I used to live. Himmel, er wird mich hassen!"

Then Finny smacked his hands over his mouth. He felt sick. Sometimes German just slipped out, and he had no control. He had learned the language to survive. He was young when he was in the lab, so it had imprinted quickly and easily. He was too afraid of not understanding the words around him. The others boys like him that didn't understand the scientists' orders were killed quickly and tossed away.

He shivered and pushed his past to the back of his mind. He looked at Sebastian's list of tasks he was supposed to do. He went to the vegetable starts for next spring and checked on them. The Phantomhive household prided itself on the fresh vegetable selection for guests. Therefore, Finny had to be ready for Bardroy's needs, or get chided by Sebastian.

"You know, I don't think Snake would understand. About me being raised in a cell. I don't want to tell him. And about the scientists that used to own me. Who knows what they put in me. Sebastian didn't tell me. I don't even know what they wanted to know, anyway. I'm changed now, and there is no changing me back into normal, even if I wished it away," Finny said to a tomato plant, sans fruit.

"Those times hurt me so much. They would just give me all those shots, and every time it would hurt so much. It always felt like fire, and I was always expected to take it. The other boys that fought, died." Finny shook his head and examined some starts for beets. "What was worse was never feeling the sunlight. It's why I never like winter. You never get as much sun."

He took a giant radish plant, sighed, and started wandering out of the hothouse at lunch time, having forgotten the ten sets of eyes on him.

* * *

Again, Finny was so mopey over his lunch. He just started picking at the shepherd's pie and frowned. Bard quietly seethed and tried to figure a way to get Mey-rin and Tanaka out of the servant's dining room.

"Glad to see you're back!" Finny burst out of his seat and scrambled over towards Snake, who had just entered the room. Snake looked shocked and then sad.

He shook his head and wouldn't meet Finny's eyes. He said, "Finnian, please stop. We're Phantomhive servants and should conduct ourselves that way. We serve the same master, and our commonality stops there."

Finnian said numbly, "Sorry to have bothered you. I was just worried. It's cold out. I was just worried... about you."

"I'm not your business," Snake said, coolly and sat at the table. Mey-rin got over the stun Bard could see on her face, and she served the young man lunch without a word. Bard noticed Finny looked as if he had been slapped. In Bard's opinion, Snake could have been more gentle and done that in a private place. That was a bit on the cruel side.

Finny's face paled, and he nodded. He bolted from the dining area to who knows where. Bard shot Snake a dirty look, and the boy did look after Finny's retreating form extremely remorsefully. Bard wanted to shake Snake until his teeth rattled, but he knew it'd make things worse. All Bard could do was wait for Finny to ask for advice. Right now, he'd tell Finny to find someone else.

* * *

Snake had to run back and forth between Phantomhive Manner and Trancy House so much after lunch, he didn't have the chance to try to smooth out his harsh language towards the gardener and explain that Finny just couldn't understand his life.

From what he'd gathered, Master Ciel was having a feud with Count Alois Trancy, of some sort. He wished they'd stop sending nasty letters back and forth, because it was getting colder outside, and the horse he road was getting tired. It had taken a while to earn this particular mare's trust. She undoubtedly sensed his dual nature, but now she worked for him very well.

The other horses had gotten used to him enough where he could hitch them to a carriage and perform his other mandatory duties of a footman, but it had been a struggle at first. Finny had helped with that. That first month, Finny was there, patting the horses as Snake learned to saddle them and such. Finnian was such a great help, even now, offering to look after his friends was a great help.

Snake rode back with Count Alois' response letter. Yeah, Snake had started hating that creepy kid and his creepier butler. Apparently, the old count had passed away recently and left his very obnoxious son in charge. He shrugged off Trancy House's machinations and started to wonder why he was being so cold to one of the few people that had ever shown him respect outside of his circus family: Finnian.

Finny didn't deserve Snake's scorn at lunch today, and he felt bad for it. He just didn't want Finny exposed to the harshness of his past. Someone as innocent as Finny deserved to stay innocent. He was sweet, and giving, and didn't deserve to know about things like the sideshow he had been a part of. It was important to Snake that Finny keep being the wonderful person he was, even if Snake had to cast away their friendship.

There was a pain in his chest Snake didn't understand. All he wanted to do was curl up by his fireplace with his friends and get warm. He shook his head and urged the mare to go faster. Why did he keep picturing Finny sitting with him by the fire, not just his friends?

* * *

"Oh... I don't know why they did it to me." Finny sighed and shook his head at the potting soil. He put it in several pots and said, "I mean, it was so lonely. All I ever wanted was someone to talk to. I never had that until I came here." He poked more seeds into the soil.

Finny then heard some rustling behind him. He now realized the sun had set. He was startled by the movement in the shadows, and then he remembered Snake's friends as they slithered to his feet. "Oh! You've been here, haven't you? I forgot. You all were napping today. Let me bundle all of you and I'll take you to the main house. It's almost dinner time, so Snake should be back."

They all slithered onto the apron he'd used to carry them out to the hothouse in the first place. He ran them quickly into the kitchen just as a loud explosion rocked the room. Bard, again, had taken out the stove. This was the third one this year. Finny quickly let the snakes out of the apron and started helping Bard put out the fire.

* * *

Finny totally forgot about the snakes as they slithered away to find the footman that had just arrived home and finished his task of giving Master Ciel his letter. Master Ciel proceeded to have a real nasty swearing fit as he read Count Alois' letter. Sebastian dismissed Snake so he could go have dinner.

As he left the room, he saw his friends all slithering at high speed up to him. He was shocked. One, it was too cold for them to move this quick, normally. Two, he could feel all their thoughts pressing into his head all at once. They climbed on him and he walked them to his private room.

He sat on his bed and said, "Okay, what's wrong. Brontë? You first."

She lofted her head and then that's when a horrible, nasty tale was told to him. Finny had zoned out and talked to himself all day about his life. The gardener just hadn't realized the snakes were attuned to his rambling.

When Snake's ten friends had finished "talking" to him, he felt as though he had swallowed a giant stone. All he knew was he had to find Finnian and make things right between them.

* * *

Finny, after he finished helping Bardroy put out the fire, decided he still wasn't hungry. Mey-rin started nagging him about proper nutrition and how he was going to get sick if he didn't eat. When she got too pointed with him, he burst out that that he didn't care about getting sick and ran off.

He went to his and Bard's room, opened the window, and climbed outside. Sometimes, when he wanted to hide, he would climb onto the roof and be very quiet. The sun had almost finished setting, so the temperature was dropping rapidly. He didn't care. He balled up and rested his chin on his knees.

Snake didn't want to be his friend, Finny would have to accept that with good grace. Still, rejection was so hard.

* * *

Snake could hear Bard and Mey-rin talking in the servant's dining room. It sounded like they were having a very dramatic conversation. He heard Finny's name mentioned so he paused and listened at the doorway. Bard said, "I really shouldn't tell you. He may not want you to know."

"I'm his friend, too, you know! Yes, I am. You tell me, Bardroy, what's got Finny so upset!"

Bard let out a deep sigh and growled. "Alright, but you can't let anyone know." Bard sighed again and said in a low voice, "He going through his first really serious crush. I mean, besides that Angela lady."

"He is? That should be wonderful. But who? We haven't been to the town in a long time and there haven't been any girls visiting, except Lady Elizabeth. Why are you turning all red faced?"

"Because he's crushing on another boy."

"Wha...? How is that? You mean... Finny is like Miss Nina?" Mey-rin asked, sounding a little dismayed. "Oh! I see."

"Shhhh! It would only embarrass him if other people were to find out before he was ready to talk about it."

"Well, you should find him, Bardroy, and get him to come eat some soup at least."

"He's probably up on the roof sorting out his thoughts. Best let him think things through. I'll talk with him before bed."

Snake had heard enough. He raced upstairs and into his bedroom. "All of you stay here," he told his friends huddled by the fireplace." He got out his thickest coat, opened the window, and started shivering from the cold night.

It had been a while since he'd done this sort of thing, but he wasn't intimidated. He relied on a few things Wendy and Peter had taught him about trapeze work as he climbed out the window and up to the rooftop.

Sure enough, he saw a shivering lump about twenty feet away. Snake walked over and knelt by Finny. He looked up, startled at Snake's presence. Snake noted Finny had been crying. Finny bolted to his feet and backed away.

"No, Finny! Watch out!" Snake quickly moved to grab Finny's wrist right before he stepped off the edge. Finny plunged downward, but Snake's grip was firm.

"Let go! I'll drag you down!" Finny shouted hysterically.

"I won't let you go!" Snake shouted back, frantic to hoist Finny back to the roof. With a powerful tug, and Finny's cooperation, he was back on the roof. "Are you okay?"

Finny was trembling and nodding. He lowered his face and murmured, "You should have let me fall. It wouldn't have hurt me all that much. You could have accidentally fallen with me and died."

"I didn't want you to get hurt. They told me, you know."

Finnian looked up, with a blank expression. "Hun?"

Snake's jaw started chattering. "Let's go inside, please, so we can talk."

Finny nodded and followed Snake, now more carefully, into the footman's bedroom. He closed the window behind them and stoked the fire in the fireplace. He pointed to a snake on the hearth and said, "They told me everything you said about yourself during the day, says Keats."

Finny's face flushed a bright scarlet in in firelight. "Oh no. So you know about me?"

"Please talk, says Emily," Snake urged, getting out out of his fur-lined coat. He draped it over Finny's shoulders. "You're too cold, says Oscar."

There was a knock at the door. Snake answered the door and there was Sebastian, holding an envelope. Those crimson eyes swept over towards Finny and there was a slight chuckle. "I thought I heard voices. Well, I hope the conversation can be put on hold. The young master wants a letter delivered to Trancy House."

"I'll deliver it right away, says Keats."

Sebastian left. Snake felt glum he couldn't spend time talking with Finny. Finnian jumped up and asked with a shudder, "You have to go to Trancy House?"

"Yes, says Wilde."

"Let me go with you. I remember that name, so I don't want you to go alone. I'll go get my own coat."

Snake was sure he'd seen the color drain from Finnian's face. He admitted, it was going to be nice to have his company.

To be continued.

A/N: Again, forgive the rusty German.

Himmel, er wird mich hassen!= Heavens, he'd hate me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Snakes smell with their tongues. I didn't know that, but my hubby informed me. I thought it was cool, along with the heat sensing in their cheeks. I'm using some of those things.

Mellow Candle, part 3

Snake shivered and looked over at Finny, both of them were riding Ciel's mares. Both were also bundled in their warmest clothing. They had been silent for the first part of their journey. Snake finally felt he had to start the conversation. He loathed that, because he was shy by nature, but he had made some assumptions about Finny and had been horribly wrong.

Therefore, Snake said, a little before they got to Trancy House, "So, Brontë said that you grew up in a cell, without parents. Is that true?"

Finny, bit his bottom lip and wouldn't look up. He just nodded with slumped shoulders. Snake asked, "She also said the people who kept you made you different than other people? You weren't born the way you are now. Is it true?"

Again, Finnian just nodded. Snake stuck out his tongue, which looked normal, human-wise, but he sucked it back in and was able to smell very acutely when he rolled his tongue around on the roof of his mouth. It was one of his reptilian advantages, to smell with his mouth. It was so much stronger than a regular mammal.

Snake could now smell Finny's fear. He could smell it coming off Finny's skin. He gave off that odor Snake knew well. There were a lot of sideshow visitors that had that same odor when they looked at him. "Are you afraid of me?" Snake asked.

Finny looked up, shocked. He shook his head. The night was dark, so Snake relied on his other senses. The nerves in Snake's cheeks tingled and picked up all of Finnian's body heat and where it was pooling. Now it was racing to the gardener's face.

"No, I'm not afraid of you at all. Well, I'm afraid of what you might think of me, now that you know what happened to my when I was younger."

There was a sharp wolf's howl that cut through the crisp night air. Snake became more aware of their surroundings and wary. He shuddered, but he noticed Finny wasn't distracted in the least by the wolf's call. Snake could tell the gardener's pulse didn't even begin to raise at the sound.

"I wish I would have left you at home. It's dangerous out here," Snake said, wary.

"I wish we would have brought Pluto with us, now," Finny whispered, but then he flashed a bright smile at Snake. "We'll be fine. I'm not worried about the outdoors." After he said that, snow started drifting down in a thick powder. "Oh no! We have to get you to a warm place!"

"We're close to Trancy House. Come on." Snake lead the way to the mansion. They pulled their horses up and the triplets came up right away. Snake didn't like them at all. He had never sensed heat coming from the identical trio, so he always wondered what they really were.

Claude Faustus, the Trancy House butler, came out out of the main mansion entrance and said, "Welcome, Phantomhive Footman. Come in. There is a snowstorm coming, so you'll need to rest here overnight. Bring in Master Ciel's letter. And," Claude gave Finnian a curious glance, "who is this person?"

"He's the Phantomhive gardener. He was accompanying me because of the weather and the time of night," Snake explained casually, hoping the Trancy butler would just shrug off Finny's presence.

"Of course. Both of you are welcome to spend the night," Claude said, giving a shallow bow.

"Thank you so much," Snake said with a slight bow back, as the triplets took the horses away to the stables. He fought hard against the quivers racking his body from the cold. He stood close to Finnian, hoping some of his heat would be shared. Also, the main reason he put his arm over Finny's shoulders as they walked into Trancy House was he didn't trust them in the least.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Miss Hannah," Finny said, giving a bright smile as he and Snake were served by the one-eyed maid. She gave him a firm nod and served them a thick stew in the steamy kitchen. She also served them warm milk with their meal. Finny's empty stomach was now rumbling, so he dove into the meal served by the quiet maid he had just met.

He looked across the small, kitchen table and noticed that Snake was looking around with narrowed, amber eyes. The older boy hadn't touched his food yet. The maid nodded and moved away from the table. Finny didn't know how else to get Snake's attention. He brushed his foot against Snake's leg and gave him a questioning expression. Snake looked startled, but then shook his head and started eating. He took that to mean Snake was actually okay.

They finished their meals soon, and Hannah was starting to clear their bowls and glasses. Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed opened and there was a blond teenager there, with his butler quick to follow. "...and I wouldn't have to come down into the kitchen like the common help if you would have brought that freak from Phantomhive to me in the first place, Claude!" the teen raged and fixed his eyes on Snake.

Finny felt awful when he heard that word slung at Snake. Snake seemed to gather his dignity, rise from the table, and get down on one knee in front of the blond teen. Snake took the letter out from his formal tailcoat and held it towards the blond.

The blond snatched the letter and raged on, "I am Alois Trancy! Not someone for the likes of you to ignore! You don't get to eat my food without doing your job!"

"That was my fault. I decided the letter could wait until they were warmed and with food," Claude said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "It's not like a reply can go back tonight, anyway."

"What? Why would you feed him without having him attending my reply to this letter first?!" Alois snapped. He waved the clenched letter under Claude's nose and snarled, "This comes first! I couldn't care less about his belly!"

Claude's expression was neutral. He said blandly, "I ordered it done because the Earl Phantomhive would have given similar orders. I assumed Trancy House didn't want to get a shabby reputation by starving the help."

Alois balled up his fists, crinkling the letter further. Finnian now assumed this had to be the new Count Trancy. Four months ago he had heard the name Trancy. He had been lured away from Phantomhive by a man named Sir Garner. The man had convinced him that Master Ciel had cast him out. Sir Garner took him and tried to molest him.

Finny still hadn't processed all of that; he couldn't clearly remember everything that had happened to him. Every now and again, he had the memory of the man's hands or mouth on him; he would also remember a horrible pain between his legs. It was all so hazy; everything seemed to have a crimson haze around it, and he didn't know why. Everything was so sticky and red when he did try to remember it.

Bard had told him that was a blessing and told him not to try to remember it. Bard was always very soothing when it came to that topic and refused to give him many details. What he did remember was the name Count Trancy, the former one, was someone he could have been taken to, and that man could have been the one to molest him. That's why he came with Snake when he heard the name. He was afraid something might happen to Snake here.

"I won't let Ciel's noblesse oblige besmirch me! Fine! Let the scaly freak eat," Alois sneered. Then, the blond teen's eyes hit on Finny. Alois seemed to have a shock for a minute, and then his grin grew sinister. "So what is this little, fluffy thing, eating my food, in my house? I thought I left orders not to let his whorish kind in here!"

Finnian wondered what "his whorish kind" meant. Alois stalked up to him. Snake jumped up, but kept himself back. The blond boy got in Finny's face and grew leering. Alois demanded, "Are you a Phantomhive servant? Answer me!"

"Yes, sir. I'm Master Ciel's gardener. I just came along to help Snake," Finny explained softly and pressed on a smile in hopes it would sooth the other teen's rage. Not so. Finny's smile only seemed to infuriate the teen further.

Alois gripped Finny's throat and started stroking it with his thumb, and then he let out a chuckle. "So pretty. Those eyes, your whole face belongs on a girl. The dirty, old man would have devoured you, whole, in no time. That naive look in your eyes would have made him want to break you. You would have only been a delightful, little hors d'oeuvre. I survived, and I knew how to play the game. Some little fluffy thing like you? Gone!" Alois declared, giving a firmer squeeze to Finny's throat. Alois whispered in Finny's ear. "You disgust me. Some fluff like you should be gobbled up by the spiders of Trancy House... like a delightful, little hors d'oeuvre." Then Alois smirked. "That would piss off Ciel, losing one of his servants to Trancy House spiders."

Alois chuckled when Finny got distressed and started to gulp for air as the grip on his throat tightened. Finny's enhanced muscles in his throat naturally resisted and pushed back, allowing some air to come in. He may have had some bright lights at the edge of his vision at first, but now his body was stabilizing with reduced air.

Alois was so close to Finnian, he was cheek-to-cheek, but Finny kept his hands down. He could NOT hurt this Count, because Master Ciel, and Snake, could get in trouble. His air was restricted, but he was doing fine now. Sheer willpower kept his hands down. He used the same to endure pain when he got shots as a child. So long as the muscles in his neck could resist the fingers around his throat and manage getting a little air coming in, he was fine.

"Please Count! The letter needs answering," Snake said in a firm, low tone. He was starting to stalk over towards them behind Alois' back. Snake was going to attack the Count, Finny could tell by the look in his eyes. It was murderous. He wasn't sure, but were those fangs he saw as the footman strode over?

Finny could breath normally again, suddenly, when Claude gave a slight clearing of his throat and said, "Noblesse oblige. You better heed it, your highness. We don't want a game like this started right now."

Alois finished loosening his grasp from Finny's neck. Alois turned away from Finny and was about to leave the kitchen. He turned back around at the door just as Snake caught Finny before he hit the ground. Finny struggled to breath again as Snake held him close and rubbed his arm. He was going into shock in reaction to being attacked, getting so clammy.

"Ciel will have my answer in the morning. Take them to the spare servants' room," Alois said darkly to the maid and then left with his butler in tow. After that, Finny sank into darkness.

* * *

When Finny woke up, everything seemed so fuzzy. The first thing he saw was amber eyes. "Schlange?" he murmured.

Snake's brow furrowed in confusion before he snapped something unintelligible and took a cool clothe off Finny's forehead.

"Ich fühle mich seltsam," Finny explained. Snake gave him a confused expression and said something he didn't understand. Finny replied, "Ich verstehe dich nicht. Bitte sagen, dass wieder ein."

Again, Snake said something, but Finny couldn't understand. Finny knew he should understand his native language, but he just couldn't. "Es tut mir leid!" Was all he could say over and over.

Snake made him hush, gently, softly. He then tossed aside his formal clothing and got down to an undershirt and boxers. He climbed in the bed beside Finny and carefully took him in his arms. Finny realized he'd been stripped down to his underclothes, too. They were in a simple room, just a low fire in the fireplace was fighting back cold against the howling snowstorm just outside the window.

Snake took him in his arms and tucked Finny's head under his chin. He started murmuring things and rubbing slow circles on Finny's back. Finny admitted, "Schlange, ich fürchte."

Snake hugged him close and tilted Finny's chin upwards. He put a soft kiss to Finny's forehead and then gave him a modest smile. Finny felt calmed, suddenly, and smiled back. He laid his head against Snake's chest and relaxed.

Snake wasn't going to let anything else happen to him. He could relax in Snake's arms and know he'd be protected. For once, he'd be protected in his life, it made his chest tight with the joy of that feeling. Not that he didn't want to fight to protect his home, Phantomhive, but he just wanted a person in his life to hold him like this, just where he could rest for a little while.

Snake didn't do another thing besides rubbing Finny's back. Eventually, Finny drowsed off and flung his arm around Snake's waist. He murmured, "Ich liebe dich," and fell asleep.

* * *

Snake was afraid Finny had lost his mind, at first. He realized, quickly, Finny was speaking either German or Dutch. He couldn't figure out which. When the circus went traveling abroad he heard lots of European accents and that's how Snake honed in on it. However, they never stayed in a place long enough for him to learn any other languages properly.

Finny seemed confused and scared. He seemed to not understand English any more. Snake had to admit, there was a part of him so furious at Finnian. Why hadn't he fought off that brat, Alois? He was surprised there were no deep purple marks on Finny's throat. That would have really infuriated the footman. Yes, and Snake had bared his fangs, almost attacking the brat from behind to save Finny.

He wouldn't have regretted killing the brat with his poison in the least. He would have ran off with Finny. He would have found a way to support them and not cared about about having to create a new life for them in the least. They could have moved on to the next life and the next life if they needed to.

Snake wouldn't have cared, but right now he saw Finnian was more damaged than he could have imagined. Hopping lives with the gardener would be so very tricky. The Phantonhive Household stability was good for Finny, so Snake would be careful not to bare his fangs again.

He stroked Finny's soft hair and said one of the few German words in in vocabulary, "Schlaf."

Finny only snuggled closer and rubbed his nose against Snake's throat. His sweet puff of breath came out and he settled into sleep. Snake only smiled and patted his head. He hoped by morning Finny's senses came back to him.

To be continued.

A/N: Okay, I've hope you're having fun, sorry there was so much German here. I'm glad to get back in touch with German. Here you go.

Ich fühle mich seltsam = I feel strange

Ich verstehe dich nicht. Bitte sagen, dass wieder ein = I don't understand you. Please say that again.

Es tut mir leid = I'm so sorry

Schlange, ich fürchte = Snake, I'm afraid

Ich liebe dich = I love you

Schlaf = sleep


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just found out snakes listen through vibrations hitting their jaw. I thought that was too cool. I also assume any abilities Sebastian has, Claude would have, like knowing foreign languages and being able to manhandle Finnian if he wanted. The first part of the story is a little sappy sweet, but the second part takes a darker turn.

Mellow Candle, part 4

Finny jerked awake and realized someone was next to him, holding him. He stilled his body and let his eyes get used to the dim, banked fireplace light. For a moment he thought it was Bard with him, because they'd shared beds for the heat when the winter got too cold over the last two years, but Bard didn't hold him like this. The body was shorter and had a slighter frame than the American chef. Besides, Bard and he had always slept back-to-back with each other.

He realized it was Snake, and he felt his face flush just as a clock struck three in the morning. Sharing a bed with Bardroy felt vastly different than sharing a bed with Snake. Finny started to puzzle out why it felt different, but he couldn't quite understand it.

The most he could figure was that Bard felt absolutely safe; with Snake, though, there was something not spoken between them. He knew where he stood with Bard and his place in his older friend's life. With Snake, he had no clue where he would fit in, so this intimacy made him feel a little uneasy.

He peaked up his head from the fluffy pillows and realized he was in a strange room. It came to him; he was in Trancy House, and it had started snowing outside. He heard Snake moan, draw him back down, and murmur, "Finny, are you okay?"

Finny settled back down on the bed and turned on his side so he could meet Snake's glowing, amber eyes. He smiled and whispered, "I'm fine. I just felt a little confused."

Finny realized they were both under several linsey-woolsey blankets, so it was a very warm, scratchy barrier to the room's cool temperature. Finny felt his temperature rise even more, though, when he realized he and Snake were in the their skivvies with their bodies close together.

"I was worried. You weren't speaking English before you fell asleep and I wasn't sure if you were hurt from Count Trancy. Does your throat hurt?"

"No, not at all. It takes a lot for me to feel pain. I was shocked more than anything."

"It's because of what those people did to you?"

"Die Wissenschaftler? They changed me in several ways. One of the things they did was make me tough, tough enough to ignore a lot of pain. But there was something more. The main thing they did to me is...their main thing was to make me... what makes me really different..."

Snake held Finny closer, still, and said softly, "If you aren't ready to talk..."

"No! I need to," Finnian said glumly. "Maybe you haven't noticed what I can lift and carry around, or how fast I can run?"

Snake was typically busy when the gardener was at work, but he had heard one or two strange things about the younger boy. There was one morning Bard kept bellowing for Finny to take the old wood stove to the scrap man in town. Snake had wondered why the ex-solider wasn't going to help toss out the cast iron stove, and why others weren't called to help Finny. Normally, it would have been put on a cart by five burly men and driven into town to the scrap man.

Snake had been called to carry a letter to the Midford household before he could watch how such a skinny boy could manage something like that by himself, so that mystery wasn't solved. But from what he understood, Finny had ran the entire 400 pound thing miles into town with no help, barehanded, no cart. There were a few other strange things like that he'd noticed, too.

"They changed me. They gave me shots and it changed my body over time. It made me very strong and fast and tough. I don't know why they changed me, but it hurt. I was kept locked away in a cell, every day, apart from others. When Sebastian rescued me, it was the best day I can remember. I could be outside for once."

"It really happened?"

Finnian showed Snake his left forearm and all the track marks. "I have more. All over my body."

"I didn't realize. Even when I was undressing you tonight. I tried to respect you, so I kept my eyes down."

"Then you didn't see it?"

"See what?" Snake asked.

Finnian rolled over on his other side so his back was now to Snake. He wrapped his arms across his stomach and waited for disgust. None came. Instead, he felt Snake's arm around his waist and Snake pressing his body against his back.

"That thing on your neck? Don't worry about it. You're very beautiful, and that marking doesn't change that."

Finnian shivered and said, "I don't even know if I ever had a real name or not. I was only known by that letter and numbers until Master Ciel gave me a real name a little over two years ago."

"You have a name, now. Enjoy it. It suits you well." They were silent for several long moments, then Snake said, "I'm so sorry I didn't think we could understand one another. I misjudged you. Please forgive me."

"Of course! I'm sorry I was so secretive with you," Finny said quietly and pressed his back firmer against Snake's chest and hips. He was just enjoying contact with another living being. It just felt so good to touch another person. Growing up, he was never touched with kindness or in friendship.

Finny shivered when Snake pressed his lips tentatively against the side of his neck. He slowly tilted his head and hoped Snake would take the invitation to his bared neck. Snake did gently press his lips to Finny's pulse point.

"You know I'm venomous. We can't share certain kinds of kisses. That is... if you want my kisses." Finny, even as naive as he was, could tell Snake was nervous. Maybe he was nervous of rejection, too?

"I was given a lot of poisons after certain shots, so don't be afraid. I'm not. I want to feel you kiss me," Finny pleaded, then he felt extremely shy, suddenly. This was like a dream. This was truly someone, besides Bard and Mey-rin, he could understand and would understand him!

Finnian rolled over again and put his arms around Snake's neck. "Please kiss me."

Snake seemed to hesitate, but then slowly pressed a kiss on Finny's lips. Finny relaxed and let his mouth be opened by Snake's lips. Snake moved his tongue in. Finny learned how to return the kiss, and this was explosive. His stomach felt as if it were melting. This kiss felt wonderful.

Snake broke it off and Finny panted for a few seconds. Finny let Snake's tongue run up the hollow of his throat. "You smell so good. So sweet."

Finny's eyes popped open wide and his head cocked to the side in confusion. "Hun?"

"I smell with my tongue. You aren't the only one who's different, you know," Snake said, with a timid smile, and then he gently nudged Finny onto his back.

Finny felt his bare legs rubbing against Snake's. He tried to repress his nervousness as Snake pressed more kisses to his neck, but something shattered this moment when Snake's legs parted Finny's and then he settled on top, pinning Finny to the bed. Snake started to moved in a blissful rhythm against Finny's body, but suddenly, everything turned sticky and red in Finny's world.

"Please stop," Finny pleaded and choked, feeling his chest seize up. Snake froze and moved carefully off of Finny. Finny appreciated how Snake made a safe distance very carefully between them. It was no more than six inches he moved, but Finny was able to feel in control again.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to," Snake said, looking so very worried.

"No! It wasn't you. It was me." Finny felt his chest constrict again. How to tell Snake, on top of everything, he'd been molested four months ago by Sir Garner? He really, really liked Snake, but he just wasn't ready for that level of "friendship" yet. At least, not until he sorted out some of his feelings. Finny said, "I haven't gone this far, so I'm shy."

"Oh. I understand that, says Wilde," Snake said, with the hint of a smile.

"What! He's not here spying, is he!" Finny said, bolting up on the bed.

Snake chuckled, and then shook his head. "No, they're all at home. I was just teasing you."

Finny almost got miffed, at first, but then began to laugh at the joke pulled on him. He smiled at Snake and said, "That's the first time I've seen you really smile and tease!"

"I normally don't, but you needed it."

"Could we just hold each other? If you don't want to, or want me to go to another bed..." Finny asked, shyly.

"It's okay. Come here," Snake said and took Finny gingerly in his arms. "I won't put my hands anywhere you don't want them." Snake then said, darkly, "I know how that feels, and it feels awful. So just rest, Finny, and know I'll respect your space."

Finny eased himself into Snake's arms, but then felt dismal about what Snake had just said. Didn't that imply Snake'd been molested at some point?

* * *

Snake woke up sore, realizing he'd been wrapped around Finny all night, not something his body was used to. Finny was still in a deep sleep.

He climbed out of bed, careful to not wake Finny, and quickly got to the fireplace so he could get it going again. He pushed at the bank and saw embers. He got the fire going again with the wood on the hearth and a striker from the mantle. Snake had no choice. He had to either stay right by the fire, or run over to the bed and cuddle next to Finny.

The room was as cold as ice. Outside of those two spots, Snake knew he could fall into hibernation. He just couldn't do that to Finny, especially, here at Trancy House.

He chose to stay by the fire and let Finny have his space. Finny may have a lot of strength and such, but Snake still felt protective over the younger teen. Finny, for all of his sweetness, was just so gullible. Snake had used to hold that trait in contempt. He never understood it until he met Finny. It was what made Finny's tender heart kind to anyone: good, bad, or ugly.

Finny's heart was so large, and it wasn't his fault he never saw the outside world beyond two years ago and wasn't more worldly. Snake clenched his fists in frustration. That kind, beautiful, generous heart was going to get torn apart if Finny kept being like this out in the world. Snake decided Finny needed one of two things: he needed to get jaded, or he needed to get a keeper.

Snake smiled slowly and started some tea on the fireplace. He decided he was going to become Finnian's keeper, but he swore he'd treat Finny like gold. He'd never raise a hand to him and try to always speak kindly towards him.

Snake planned on asking Finny if they could be "special friends" when they got back home. He missed the companionship he used to have with his circus mates. Not that he had "special friends" there, but, still, he missed the deep camaraderie and needed it. His hopes were all pinned on Finny's acceptance. He really wanted to start courting him the minute they got back to the Phantomhive manner.

All the Phantomhive servants had been welcoming. Sometimes they hadn't cared for his friends, but they were different like him. It really wasn't that much of a transition from circus attraction to footman, but there was a deeper camaraderie he was starting to desire. He'd never felt so drawn to someone before he'd met Finny.

The room slowly warmed up. Eventually, it was fine for Snake to get back into his formal tailcoat and trousers after a cursory wash in the basin. As he finished dressing, Finny woke up and gave him a bright, but drowsy, smile.

"Good morning," Finny said and tossed aside the blankets. He washed his face in the cold water-basin and threw on his dressier outfit quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I figured we'd leave right away. I want to get back to my friends." Snake shared the hot tea, and they quietly enjoyed it for a few moments. They both finished warming up, and then Snake felt his stomach growl. "I'm getting hungry."

"I heard Sebastian was planning on making croissants. Mmmm... so buttery!"

"You really like food," Snake observed. They left the servant's quarters, almost running into the triplets. Once again, Snake had his same flare of dislike towards them. They had no smell and no heat. They were NOT natural in any way. It was a lot like when he was around Pluto, only Pluto put out too much heat.

He put himself between Finny and the triplets, giving them a glare. The three of them glared back, whispered among each other, and then started to walked on. They were cheating with their whispers, so Snake did the one thing that gave him an advantage over that. He knelt on one knee, took off his white gloves, and pressed his left hand onto the floor. He put his right fingertips on his his jaw. He could now hear them through the vibrations on the floor.

"Daft, scaly-boy. Our bratty master hates him," one whispered. "Why have such a creepy footman? At least he left his pets at home."

"I don't blame the bratty master one bit. Too bad the other one isn't the footman. He's easier on the eyes, but really dumb," the second one whispered.

"True that. That gardener looks as stupid as they come. The footman looks like he knows something," the third one whispered. Then they looked shocked and all three gave Snake narrowed eyes.

The triplets paused and gave a harsher glare. Snake had been found out, so he stood and nodded with a meaningful glare back at them as he pulled his formal, white gloves on. Snake said, "Don't cross me. I have plenty of ways around you three."

"Let's not have any bickering between the servants of Phantomhive and Trancy. Now, now, it looks like both of you Phantomhive servants will be here for a while. You may as well work off your room and board."

Snake and Finny both swirled to look at the butler who had snuck up on them. Finny was the one that politely, hands clasped at his chest, walked up to Claude with wide-eyed confusion. "Sir, we were planning to leave now."

"Impossible," Claude said and walked over to a curtain in the hallway. He drew it back and revealed a major blizzard. There were small hills of snow, and the sky was almost black. Claude pushed up his glasses and gave them a hollow gaze. "You're Trancy House servants for the foreseeable future. Get used to the idea. And I would recommend you both learn the rules quickly. Young Master Alois is one to dole out punishments rather quickly and harshly."

Finny stood up to Claude, no fear there, to Snake's amazement. "We are Phantomhive servants! Not Trancy House servants!" Finny shook his head vigorously. Then he burst out with something akin to sorrow, "I will never serve anyone but Master Ciel! He would never cast me off, so I'll be loyal to him! No matter what!"

Claude gave Finnian a resounding slap. Snake's stomach twisted and his fists clenched. He noticed Finny let the slap roll off and he just looked surprised more than anything. Claude, looked surprised, too. But then his expression grew dark.

Claude smacked Finny again, this time with a lot of force. Snake was shocked to see Finny stumble. At first, Snake figured Finny was too shocked at the action and not really hurt. If Alois didn't hurt Finny yesterday, he shouldn't be hurt by Claude today. Then again, Snake was surprised to see a bruise was growing across Finnian's left cheek and a little blood on his lip.

Snake now knew there was more to Claude, maybe something like the triplets, only, he couldn't pick it up! Claude had scent and heat, but Finny should not be bruised by a simple slap. He decided to get them out of Trancy House as soon as possible and never let Finny come here with him again.

Finny's eyes emptied of everything. The gardener grew meek, his shoulders slumped, and he whispered, "Es tut mir leid. Ich werde gehorchen."

Claude's expression grew haughty. He turned to Snake and gave a smirk. "You will do as I say or suffer at Master Alois' dictates. Be prudent, like your fellow servant. Now, I have some tasks to keep you both busy and out of Master Alois' hair."

Snake wrapped his arms around Finny quickly, because he knew they needed to have peace with Trancy House for a while. Finnian, rather than fight Snake, settled in his arms and looked up at him. Snake just nodded and gradually let him go when he felt Finny's tension had left.

"Good," Claude said, looking down his nose at them. "Go clean the cellars. Just put the trash out back behind the the old kitchen cabin in the back yard. It will be dealt with later."

"How will we know what's trash?" Finny asked, Snake could tell he was honestly baffled on how to do the job. The dark butler walked over to Finnian and leaned down as if he were a spider eying a moth caught in his web.

Claude caressed Finny's jaw, raising a deep blush from the gardener. Snake felt jealousy as the man leaned close to Finny's ear and whispered, "Nothing is sacred. Toss it all. It was all the old Count Trancy's things that offends Master Alois. Can you manage the task I set you? You don't seem like a typical gardener, but I can imagine you'll manage just fine."

"I'll do my part. I wouldn't want anyone to think less of Phantomhive servants. I'll have it done."

Claude then gave several slow, gentle strokes to Finny's hair. "Das ist ein guter Junge. Jetzt halten aus den Augen des jungen Herrn, und alles wird gut."

As Claude walked out with the triplets in tow, he gave the finally warning to Finnian, "You remind Master Alois of some bad times. He has a lot of anger, and he won't restrain himself much longer. He will unleash his wrath on you if he sees you. Out of sight, out of mind."

"Yes, sir," Finny mumbled. He and Snake then went to go find the cellar.

* * *

Snake finally saw Finny's strength first hand, but only after Snake confirmed there was no one watching. Finny took up huge crates, with no effort, full of cast iron items and carried them out as if they were nothing.

Snake, after an hour of this, took Finny aside and sat him down in a corner. He put an arm around the younger boy and said, "Don't go so fast. I know you're trying to make Phantomhive look good, but you'll tip your hand too much if you keep going at this rate. Move slower. Only carry half of what you're able. To protect the Phantomhive estate, you must hide your abilities. Do you understand?"

"You didn't do that so well this morning," Finny pointed out, with a baffled expression.

"I know. I made a mistake. Still, they know not to cross me now. I want them to know that so they know not to hurt you."

Finny tried smiling. "We'll be fine. I'll work slower, and we won't have to worry about them much longer."

Snake then paused and looked down. Finny asked, "What's wrong?"

"Two snakes. Hibernating under this flag stone. Black snakes. They feed off of spiders. No wonder they live here, but still. It's getting to be too cold them. Please help me rescue them."

"Stand back," Finny said. He slipped his fingers under the gap between flagstones and easily lifted. Sure enough, two snakes lay there, coiled, and fast asleep. "Let me hold them, since I'm warmer. Will they attack, though?"

"They have no venom."

"I wasn't afraid of that, I was afraid they'd be scared of me," Finny explained.

"Don't worry. When they wake up, I'll explain everything to them."

Finny then carefully picked them up and tucked them into his shirt. "Oh... they ARE cold!"

Snake nodded. "Give them a while. When they wake, I'll take them."

They continued the task Claude had assigned. By the end of the day, Snake had two more friends: Longfellow and Wadsworth.

To be continued.

A/N:

Die Wissenschaftler = The scientists

Es tut mir leid. Ich werde gehorchen. = I'm so sorry. I'll obey.

Das ist ein guter Junge. Jetzt halten aus den Augen der jungen Graf und alles wird gut. = That's a good boy. Now keep out of the eyes of the young master, and everything will be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Mellow Candle, part 5:

"I just got off the telephone with Claude. It seems they are still at Trancy House." Sebastian poured Ciel's morning tea, an oolong. "This nasty snow storm is delaying them."

"Well at least they're not out in it. And for goodness sakes! Tell Bardroy and Mey-rin already! They're driving me crazy!"

"I told Tanaka to tell them, so that's settled." Sebastian served Ciel two croissants with strawberry jam. "One thing I did find irksome. Claude seems to think Trancy House has two new servants. He's put them to work cleaning out Trancy House's basement. I just hope Finnian remembers to go easy. Claude wouldn't give me a chance to speak with him or Snake, so I didn't have a chance to give them reminders of what's expected of them."

"What?! Alois better NOT be lording over MY servants!"

"I think it was Claude's idea. Anyway, I warned him not to work them too much and send them back at the first break in the storm."

"Good," Ciel murmured, getting more and more mollified as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

Alois looked all around Trancy House, getting more and more aggravated. He stamped his foot and bellowed, "Claude!"

"Yes, your highness?" Claude asked, presenting himself quietly behind Alois.

Alois started and swirled. He glared up at Claude. "Where have you tucked them away?"

"Who, your highness?"

"You know who!" he raged. "That scaly freak and the powder puff. I want some sport, since this blizzard hasn't let up."

"I put them to work cleaning out the old Count Trancy's effects."

"But I'm bored to death, Claude. I need entertainment!"

Claude gave him a cool gaze and said, "Don't you want all the old Count's things gone? I just thought this was the perfect chance, since I have Thomas and Company keeping snow and ice damage down on the main manor house."

Alois was fit to be tied. He couldn't argue against Claude's logic. He snarled, "Then after tea, let them know they have to see me." With that, Alois stormed off. Claude repressed a chuckle. It wasn't in his plans to start a war with Phantomhive, yet. He'd get the servants out of here quickly, before Alois could throw another temper tantrum. Alois was such a bother some days, but at least Claude could manipulate him.

* * *

"What a day," Finny said, exhausted, as he sat by Snake on the chilly flagstone in the basement. "I think we have it all done. That was a lot of stuff."

"There's not another thing in here, says Longfellow," Snake said, now attuned to his two, new friends.

"Well good. How are Longfellow and Wadsworth doing?" Finny asked, looking at Snake's tailcoat. Both snakes peaked their heads out and around Snake's lapels. They darted their forked-tongues back and forth.

"Fine. They're happy with the idea of moving in with us. They say the spiders here are evil and can fight them back. Therefore, they've been hungry a lot of the time."

"Poor things. I guess they're hungry."

"Yes, very much so."

"I'll get them some food!" Finny declared and bolted up. It was no time until he cleared out the spiderwebs of their spiders and brought them back to the two snakes. He set them on Snake's lap and let the two snakes feast.

"Thank you, say Wadsworth. The spiders were always cruel to us, says Longfellow."

Finny smiled brightly at the pair and gushed, "Don't worry. You'll love my hothouse and snake play tree I made. All the other snakes think the toys are so neat." For some reason, Finny didn't understand, Snake let out a huge sigh and shook his head.

The dark butler, Claude, showed up and pushed his glasses high on his nose. Longfellow and Wadsworth both darted into Snake's tailcoat, quickly.

Claude walked up to Finny and patted his head as if he were some sort of pet and gave him a sickly sweet smile. Finny hated the way he was being touched, and he hated the way he was being looked at. He couldn't define that look... it seemed so threatening.

Claude then inquired of Finny, "Sei ein guter Junge und mir sagen, was mit diesen Spinnen. Ich könnte deine freind außen setzen."

Finny shook his head furiously and hopped to his feet. He'd do anything to keep Snake out of the snow. He admitted, "It was me. I killed the spiders. His new friends needed food."

"Well, Trancy House's tradition of not disturbing spiders has been broken. You've killed spiders and that's a punishable offense," Claude said firmly.

Finnian nodded and stepped forward. He squared his shoulders and said, "I'll take the punishment."

Claude then said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Then you will be branded with the seal of Trancy House. You'll wear the Trancy House spider for the rest of your life as a reminder to never harm a spider."

"Please, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Finny said softly. "I'll take the punishment, but... I already... the back of my neck... So please put it somewhere people can't see it?"

Snake bolted up and shook his head. "He already carries enough scars. Let me have it."

Claude flinched back and gave Snake a scrutinizing look. "Are you sure, boy, you want to take it? Burning isn't pleasant."

Snake took Finnian's wrist and pulled the gardener behind him. "I'll take his punishment. Brand me, it'll satisfies the debt I have with him caring for my friends. I'll be the one to take the blame and pay it."

"NO! Please..." Finny started, but then was held back by the triplets that had snuck up on him.

Snake put his hands on Finny's shoulders and and said, "Longfellow and Wadsworth will wait with you. Just meet me in the servants' quarters. Don't worry too much. Just let me do this for you."

"But... Snake... I did it! You don't need to feel that kind of pain. It won't hurt me as much as you!" Finny pleaded, grabbing the older boy's arm. Snake shook his head. Longfellow and Wadsworth both crept onto Finny's shoulders and coiled around his neck.

"Take care of them for me," Snake requested firmly. Claude started leading the older teen out of the basement. Snake's face took on a grim, determined expression as the triplets struggled to restrain Finny. He easily broke free of them. They looked shocked.

"Please, Snake! Don't do this! I'm not...!"

Snake moved swiftly and clamped his hand over Finny's mouth. "Don't disrespect what I'm about to do. You are worth it." Finny removed Snake's hand with his own hands and nodded, now more calm. His eyes, though, were brimming with tears. Snake brushed Finny's loose bangs back and said, "Please go with them. I'll see you soon."

Finny nodded and let the triplets drag him off as Claude marched on, with Snake following him. The tears wouldn't stop by the time Finny was tossed into the servants' quarters. He flung himself on the bed and started sobbing, noticing the triplets were whispering. He didn't care what they were saying. He just wanted Snake back. He was glad when they left and slammed the door shut.

Longfellow and Wadsworth curled around his neck tighter and rested their heads on his. He buried his face on his pillow and wept. It wasn't fair! He should be the one getting branded, not Snake. He just couldn't disrespect Snake's gift to him. No one had ever offered to take pain for him before. His stomach fluttered and his throat choked up.

Finally, the door opened and Snake walked in, clutching his upper, left forearm. His tailcoat was slung over his shoulder, and he had his left sleeve rolled up to his bicep. All he held over the spot was a wet cloth.

Snake's face looked blank, but there were the tell-tale signs of pain in his twisted, whitened lips. Finny bolted up, accidentally tossing Longfellow and Wadsworth on the bed. He ran over to Snake and grabbed him up into his arms. He immediately swept Snake off his feet, marched him over to the bed, and dropped him on it. Snake grimaced and then gave Finnian a surprised expression. There was sweat forming on his brow from his mammalian half.

"How is it? Let me see!" Finny demanded.

Snake gave him a shallow smile and and said softly, "It's over, and I'm fine."

"But you're in pain!"

"It's okay. The pain will fade," Snake insisted.

Finny got angry and shouted with balled up fists and tears, "It's not fair for you to hold it back from me, since you took it for me! Now you're being... GEIZIG!"

Snake gave Finny a baffled look and took his right hand away from his left forearm. He had no idea what "geizig" was, but it must be bad. Finny took the cool cloth away and gasped. Snake hadn't seen it yet; he hadn't wanted to. Claude had made the procedure as quick as possible and had even put on aloe afterwards. Claude had even lied to Count Alois about what he was doing with Snake by the main hearth.

Snake relaxed and let Finny have control, because he knew it would sooth the younger boy's mind. Sure enough, Finny was letting tears flow, but he wanted to care for Snake. It made Snake's jaded heart melt some when Finny started preparing medical care.

Snake decided not to lie, because he wanted to continue the trust between him and Finny. "Does it hurt?" Finny asked as he wrapped a new, moist cloth from the washbasin on Snake's arm.

"It does, but please don't feel bad. I chose this."

"I do feel bad, but I'll respect what you did for me," Finny said with a hint of gloom.

"You don't understand, do you, why I took that branding for you?" Snake then laid his palm on Finny's cheek and said, "I wanted to wait and ask this when we were safe at home, but I feel the time is right. I want you to be my special friend. I want to spend more time alone with you. You don't have to pick this now. I know we're in the middle of some tension.

"Please think about it. I just want you to know. I'd promise to respect you and take care of you. I'd also let you determine how fast we'd move, but I really want to kiss you some more. I know you're still pretty young, so I'm willing to wait on you."

* * *

Finny's face grew scarlet when he figured out what Snake meant by being his "special friend." Bard had talked to Finny about the basics of love and sex, but there was still so much he had to learn. Bard had really only told him about how a mom and dad mated and had babies.

Bard had hinted that sometimes boys could be with other boys, but hadn't gone into details. All he'd really said about it was that love and sex needed to be Finnian's choice. Bard did insist Finny should never, ever let someone force him or bully him into anything like that, like what Sir Garner had done. But, with Snake, he didn't feel forced, he felt himself wanting more. Snake's kisses made him feel like he could fly. This wasn't at all like what Sir Garner had done to him.

Finny finished wrapping up Snake's arm. He then went and banked the fire and snuffed the candles. There was a knock at the door. Finny answered, but all he saw was two sandwiches and warm milk on the floor at the door. He took the dinner over to their shared bed. "Please try to eat."

Snake sat up and they ate quietly. Once finished, they got undressed down to their skivvies and crawled back into bed. Finny felt shy after the footman's declaration of his intentions, but he slid close to Snake and pressed his face against the footman's shoulder. He felt something sliding against his legs. He gasped and then realized it was just Longfellow and Wadsworth settling under the covers at the foot of the bed.

"You're eyes are so red and puffy. I never wanted to see you cry like this again," Snake said.

"And I didn't want to see you hurt," Finny murmured and rubbed his face against Snake's shoulder. "I just want this snow to go away, so we can leave with Longfellow and Wadsworth."

"That would be nice. Soon. We just have to wait it out."

* * *

Claude hadn't really wanted to brand the boy, however, he needed the boy to know: spiders were NOT food for his pets. Spiders were how Claude kept aware of everything and defended Trancy House. There were a lot of them, but he needed each one.

Plus, feeding spiders to those snakes had created an ire within Claude he could only quench with fire. Yes, he knew it was the younger boy that had done the deed, but it would hurt him more to know his friend had experienced the pain, rather than taking the punishment directly. He didn't want either of them to harm another spider. He felt he had made his message clear.

He pulled aside the drapes in the north lounge and saw, to his consternation, it was still snowing. He did not need Sebastian Michaelis calling again. These two Phantomhive servants were a bother. He'd have to come up with another task, or Alois would cause trouble.

"I fed them sandwiches and warm milk, Claude," Hannah said from the doorway.

"Good. Did you overhear anything?" He asked, drawing the curtain closed again.

"It seems they are very fond of each other, only, it's just the start of it. All it is now is a simple crush. It's a typical teenage craving, right now. They are only on the first step of courtship."

"It would behoove us to further along this romance." Claude pushed up his glasses and gave Hannah an arrogant smirk. "The closer they are, the more leverage we have over them. At least until we can get them back to Phantomhive. I want them away from Master Alois. He sees them as toys. That'll be a problem. You understand why?"

"Yes," the demoness said, nodding her head. "That would be a problem, because Earl Phantomhive's Noblesse Oblige would demand satisfaction if something really egregious happened to his servants." She shook her head. "You don't want that right now. Maybe we should let them sleep in tomorrow morning? I can tell they shared a bed last night when I changed the sheets, but they didn't have intimate relations."

Claude smiled at the demoness and nodded. "Then keep them in bed together for a while in the morning. Hopefully, nature will take its course and they'll bond so we can keep them under control. After lunch, they can go to the attic and clean it, if this snow doesn't let up."

Hannah nodded. "It'll be as you wish," she said giving a small bow.

"Good. Make it so."

To be continued.

A/N:

Sei ein guter Junge und mir sagen, was mit diesen Spinnen. Ich könnte deine freind außen setzen. = Be a good boy and tell me what happened to the spiders. I could put your friend outside.

GEIZIG = stingy


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, there is really a thing called Salamander Brandy. It's an aphrodisiac and such. It's really horrible how it's made.

I have to say this story took on such a different twist than I thought. **I'll have to change the description.** I certainly had other plans, but I'm pleased with how this is turning out.

Mellow Candle, part 6

Finny was the first up in the morning, this time. He pinned back his shaggy, blond bangs and cleaned his faced. After he rekindled the fire, there was a knock at the door. He peered outside, expecting Claude, instead it was the one-eyed maid.

"Good morning, Miss Hannah," Finny said in a cheery tone. There was something about her he really did like, even though Snake seemed leery of her.

The stoic maid said, "Claude sent this breakfast up with some instructions. May I come in?"

Finny stood aside and nodded. She pushed in a food cart and parked by the side of the bed. Snake woke, groggy, sat up, and then looked warily at Hannah. "It's still snowing, so you'll have to stay at Trancy House longer."

Finny's expression dropped into disappointment. Hannah said, "Claude thought you both should rest and have some breakfast in bed. It's not often servants have such a luxury. Enjoy your time. You both worked very hard yesterday, and this is Trancy House appreciation. Claude will visit you at noon with a task he may have if the snow doesn't let up. You won't be disturbed before then."

"Thank Mister Claude for me," Finny said with a bright smile. He investigated the cart. It had omelets, tomato juice, burn cream with bandages, and roses. The flowers were coral colored roses, and there was rosebud moss, too.

Sebastian had grilled Finny endlessly on the language of flowers, since it was his job to prepare such messages for Master Ciel to others. Coral colored roses meant desire, and rosebud moss meant to confess love. Finnian wondered why Miss Hannah would take the time to decorate a dinner cart for simple servants of another noble house. She just must be kind like that, he concluded.

Finny said, "The flowers are so beautiful. I didn't notice a hothouse, though."

"It's over the hill behind the house. I'll tell Claude you were grateful," Hannah said with a gentle smile. "You're such a good child. You remind me of another child I knew a while ago."

"Oh?"

"His name was Luka. He had an innocence about him, too. The same kind you do. Anyway, innocence gets lost with every human. Don't cling onto it too tightly. Sometimes, you'll discover a new life and some special delights you never knew existed."

Finny wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she seemed so sorrowful. Finny was compelled to pity her. She then nodded. "Please enjoy yourselves with breakfast in bed. Lay back in bed and relax until the noon hour."

With that, the maid left and shut the door. Finny slowly sat on the bed after tending Snake's arm. Snake still wouldn't look at it. Finny had seen it and felt his stomach clench at the sight. It was a spider on a shield with webs coming off the shield like wings. There was a "T" on the spider's abdomen. He wished he could do something, anything, to ease Snake's suffering.

He was baffled about the nice breakfast after such cruelty was done to Snake, but he handed Snake his breakfasted plate. Snake looked at it, stuck his tongue into the air, and then shook his head. He placed his plate back on the cart and yanked Finny's wrist back from the plate he was reaching for.

Finny felt his face grew hot, and his confusion grew, too, as Snake tugged him back to bed and under the covers. Snake took him into his arms and whispered, "The food has been drugged. It's with something I've come across before, says Longfellow."

Finny settled into Snake's arms under the covers, but then it occurred to him. He gasped. "So they were trying to kill us?"

Snake took a deep breath and shook his head. He held Finny tighter. "They were trying to make us want each other, says Wadsworth. They were trying to... make us..." Snake just shook his head and held Finny tighter.

* * *

Snake knew Beast had been considering using the same drug he had just smelled. She was going to use the same on Joker so she could have his full devotion. She had wanted to run off with Joker and have a new life with him away from Kelvin. It never happened, though, because Snake had warned her how dangerous that drug was.

Snake knew about the drug, Salamander Brandy, lacing their food and drinks. It had been made by drowning salamanders in fruit infused water. The salamanders secreted a mucus from their skin that had euphoric, hallucinogenic, and aphrodisiac effects.

If he or Finny were to taste it, even with their tolerances to poisons, they would still fall under its spell and would desperately try to have sex with each other. It was just so irresistible, because it touched on hidden desires. It would nudge them to do what they wanted, and Snake knew they wanted each other.

What he did NOT want was a chemical dictating the first time when they decided to become intimate. Snake had decided when they first made love was going to be Finnian's decision, not anyone else's. Right now, Finny seemed too shy, and that was fine with Snake. He was patient, and he'd wait Finny out.

"So the drug was to do what, if not kill us? I don't really understand," Finny asked in blissful ignorance.

"It was to make us desire sex a great deal. With Miss Hannah's urging to stay in bed, I'd say they want us to have sex for some reason," Snake reasoned. He suddenly grew timid. "Not that I wouldn't want to be with you, but I want you to pick the time. You understand?"

Finny nodded with a red face. Finny then admitted with wide, honest eyes that didn't waver, "I decided I want my first time to be with you."

Snake held him closer and said, "I'll be with you, if that's what you want. We can figure it all out."

"I really want that. I just have to tell you something," Finny said, getting very serious. Snake flipped over on his back and let Finny cuddle on his chest. He loosed Finny's bangs again and petted his hair until he admitted, "There was this man that showed up a month before you came to Phantomhive Manner. He did some terrible things to me, but I don't remember everything right. I'm scared that was my first time, but I don't think of it that way. Bardroy won't help me remember things, either. It's just very confusing."

* * *

Snake just listened to Finny's story about a man named Sir Garner and how he had wooed Finny away from Phantomhive manner with lies. The man had tried to bed Finny, from what he gathered, but Bardroy and Mey-rin had rescued him. Finny did seem to indicate something dreadful happened before Bardroy took him from the man's place, but Finny just couldn't remember at all what, exactly, had happened.

Whatever had happened must have been an atrocity. Finny swore Snake to secrecy, but Snake toyed with the idea of asking Bardroy anyway, of course, behind Finny's back. He wouldn't want to betray Finny, but there were so many gaps in the story.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Finny's shoulders and said, "Kelvin used to make some of the older kidnapped kids hurt some of the younger ones the same way. I found out towards the end. I found out Joker knew about it, too, but turned a blind eye. That's when I stopped respecting him as the Ring Master."

"Ring master?"

"That's right. You've never been to a circus. The Ring Master is the person that lets the performers know when they can come to the large rings in the middle of the tent and perform their acts. There are three rings. The Ring Master introduces the performers to the audience and generally leads all the performers in what they are to do, and he conducts all ceremonies and parades."

Finny gave a blank stare for several, long moments and then said in a chipper tone, "Just like Mister Sebastian."

Snake almost had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing at Finny's connection. His fellow Phantomhive servants were like a three ring circus, alright, when it came to their regular household duties. Utter disasters, all three of them, but Snake couldn't deny any of their sincere hearts when it came to serving Smile... no, he should try more to call him Master Ciel. It was hard; sometimes Snake forgot.

"Yes, just like Black... Longfellow means, Mister Sebastian," Snake said, vowing to try to stop calling the dark butler that name, too.

"Was it fun working in a circus? You seem to have not liked it. I thought it was a place where people went for fun. What was it was like?" Finny asked with pure, innocent curiosity.

Snake didn't get offended by his naiveté, this time. Instead, Finny's kindly mannerism made Snake desire him all the more. If he had to be someone's keeper, this was the person he desired to look after.

Snake took Finny's inquiry as wanting to know more about his past, too, not as something judgmental. "I had people that understood me at the circus, and I could be taken care of. Before the circus, my friends and I never had regular meals or much of an education. It was always very hard for us to live, because we were all rejected, says Wadsworth.

"My mother died when I was very young, and I never knew who my father was. My friends from the circus all had the same type of story. It made my circus friends and me vulnerable to Kelvin. He offered us a life and a home; he offered to be a father to us. All of the people I worked with wanted that, a father in our lives, so we joined. We tried ignoring what a bad man he was, but it got to the point I couldn't do it any longer. When Master Ciel came and destroyed it was the day he gave me the opportunity to escape Kelvin's evil. I just hate that I lost my friends, says Longfellow."

Snake watched Finny's face fall and look sorrowful. "I'm sorry I had to kill your friend, Jumbo. I have to obey Master Ciel. No one is to step onto the estate without his or Sebastian's permission. It's the price of my freedom. I have to do that much, because I'm so grateful to Master Ciel. I'm just so grateful to be free. I'll do anything to stay Master Ciel's pawn." Then his face fell into an eerie, wide-eyed expression.

Snake fought to keep from shivering when Finny said in an uncharacteristically impassive tone, "I won't be in a cell again. I'll do what it takes to keep the dream alive of having sunlight on my skin. It's all I ask for, and it's what I fight for."

"I've told you, Finny, that I don't hold any malice towards you, Bardroy, or Mey-rin for what happened that night. You were doing what you were told to do. I accepted that, or I wouldn't have agreed to work for Smile... Master Ciel, Wadsworth means. The deaths of my friends were all Kelvin's fault. I've made peace with that."

Finnian suddenly cast off that empty gaze and gave a bright smile, to Snake's relief. He was starting to get afraid of this side of Finny he hadn't really seen before. It was dark and frightening. Snake was afraid that was the face Finny showed Jumbo before killing him. But Snake had high hopes of healing Finny's wounds, with enough time, and that expression would disappear forever.

Finnian settled down across Snake's chest, now his cheerful self again, and said, "It's funny you call him 'Smile.' You know there was one day when Master Ciel was glum and we decided to make him smile. He rarely does, but we decided to fill the house with smiles again. Lady Elizabeth helped, and it was such a good day."

Snake just casually rubbed Finny's back as he related the humorous story of "equanimity" and the Italian invaders of Phantomhive Manner that tried to assassinated Master Ciel. Snake gave a glance over towards the food and took a deep breath. There was so much more that he wanted from Finny than just sex, but he wanted that too, he had to admit.

* * *

They had talked most of the morning and ignored their hunger after Wadsworth and Longfellow curled up on the hearth and fell asleep. They got to know each other more in three hours than they had in three months. They just lay in bed, talked, and held each other. Every now and again they would place chaste kisses on cheeks or foreheads, but not the lips.

They each needed to know they could trust. Their talk was building that trust. And with their talk, that created desire. This was the house that this was all happening in, Trancy House, whether they chose it or not. They may have been more comfortable elsewhere, but comfort didn't demand they bond as quickly. It was a mixed blessing.

The pressure was a help, not a hindrance, towards their feelings for one another. Even though there was physical harm to Snake, he thought it was a small price to pay for Finny to lay his life out before him.

Finally, the clock down the hallway struck ten in the morning. Finny said, "I don't want this to end. I know it's two hours we have left, but I just want to be with you without other things pressing in on us. This hasn't been like anything I've come across before. I want it."

"I know. This is different from what I've ever wanted. I want you because your warmth feels like home."

"I want you now, because I want us to be together. You've been waiting for me to say when the time is right. The time is right, regardless of our breakfast." Finny propped up on his elbow beside Snake and said, "Can we do this? Now?"

"Have sex?" Snake asked. Finny's face flushed and he nodded his head vigorously. Snake chuckled. "Okay, but only if you're comfortable. If you start feeling uneasy, you have to stop me. I'll do the same. It is a give and take. Okay?" Finny nodded vigorously again. Snake said, "We don't have to go all the way. There are things we could do, if your interested."

"Like what?" Finny whispered back. Snake arranged them to where they lay, side-by-side, but facing each other.

He started kissing Finny, and Finny responded back enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically. Snake felt his shoulders getting crushed and the air leaving his lungs. "Finny! Not so tight! Please ease up!" he gasped. Finny gasped, too, and let go, looking as remorseful as could be. Snake pushed a gentle smile to his face and stroked Finny's hair. "It's okay. I'm not mad. It just seems you have no concept about how strong you are."

Finny grew abashed and nodded his head. His face was so adorable as he confessed, "I broke Master Ciel's walking stick once and got in trouble for it. It was very expensive, but Mister Sebastian was nice and told me not to worry about it."

Snake took a deep breath realizing one thing. Having any type of sex with Finnian was going to be tricky, at best. He said, "Well, what I have planned, you need to be aware of what you're doing. Do you think you can concentrate enough?"

Finny nodded. "I'll do my very best."

Finny, now calmed, was kissable again. And Finny did relax. It wasn't long before they removed their skivvies and lay naked beside one another. Snake asked one more time, "Are you sure?"

Finny nodded and moved closer to Snake. He grew submissive to Snake's urgings, which put a lot of pressure on Snake. He had to go slow, and he had to pay extra attention to Finny's body. Still, this promised to be a blissful encounter.

* * *

Finny relaxed his body, but it was a real effort to not react with a defense to Snake's touches. It made him wonder if somehow he'd been programed by die Wissenschaftler to see every physical touch as a threat. If so, could he ever break free and be with Snake like he wanted?

He was afraid until Snake gave him a reassuring smile. He brushed Finny's hair back and kissed his cheek. Snake pleaded, "Trust me."

Finny nodded and they settled under the blankets. They quickly started making out. The kisses were growing more and more passionate. When Snake pressed himself against Finny's thigh, he knew there was no turning back, but he was steadfast.

In Snake's undulations, Finny felt himself get more and more aroused. Suddenly, it rose to a point and then he felt his body just teeter into a downward spiral. He started panting hard as Snake continued. It wasn't long before Finny felt sticky moisture between his thighs as Snake stilled himself and started panting, too.

"Are you okay?" Snake whispered in Finny's ear. Finny nodded and smiled up at Snake. He was now realizing there was sticky moisture on his belly, too. Finny just felt so heady and so good. He was happy he had placed his trust in Snake. He raised his head and pressed his lips to Snake's. Snake returned the kiss and deepened.

A loud slam to the door froze them, then made them part, and then they tried to cover themselves with the blankets. It was Count Trancy. Alois gave them a smug expression and then chuckled. Finny cuddled close to Snake, wanting to protect him, and then Alois' expression grew nasty and hateful at the move.

"You two think you can just fuck each other under my roof." Then he took on a gloating attitude. "Don't you know? People have to get my permission before they fuck here."

"We're sorry. It's my fault. I talked Finny into doing something he didn't know about. Things got the better of me," Snake said. "I take full responsibility."

The clock down the hallway struck 11:45 as Claude burst in the room and said, "Your highness, I have lunch. Why don't you go have it while I deal with these two."

"I will deal with these two! They think they can get away with naughtiness and not pay for it. Not so! Get cleaned up and meet me in the main dining hall. I'll have something for you," Alois said with a cheery tone and a smile as he skipped out of the room.

Claude pushed up his glasses and gave them a cool look. "It's still snowing, so you can't leave. I'll do what I can to distract the young master. However, be prepared for his temper tantrum."

To be continued.

A/N: die Wissenschaftler = the scientists... Y'all probably know that one by now :)

And yes, Alois is going to be a right smart little bastard in the next chapter. I've been chomping at the bit to write something with Alois in it.

Also, the sex act in here is intercrural. I wrote just a few more details on my A of O O version It's the first time I wrote about this type of of act. I got the idea from a Tsubasa story I came across. It seemed perfect for the level of intimacy I was going for with Snake and Finny. Not full on intercourse, yet a discernible, deep sharing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for all the German, but I needed Claude to talk to Finny without Alois knowing what was said, but I tried to imply enough in Finny's understanding so you can get the gist of what Claude is saying in the story. I really didn't want to break the flow of the story. There won't be another patch of dialog like that again, so I ask that you indulge me. Also, I love the German word for pet; it's Haustiere, which is literally house (Haus) animals (tiere). German can be so cute, sometimes!

Mellow Candle, part 7:

Finnian and Snake followed Claude into the red and gold dining room. Finny clenched his hands together, even though he wanted to hold Snake's hand for comfort. Alois stood at the end of a long table and glared at them, darkly.

"So you two think you can fuck each other whenever you want? Under MY roof?" Alois sneered, lofting a riding crop and slapped it on the table. Finny didn't know how to answerer that. The way Alois said it embarrassed Finny and made him feel like he had done something wrong and shameful with Snake. All he had wanted to do was let Snake know how much he cared about him and trusted him. His face flushed as he tried to puzzle out his whirling emotions.

He wasn't used to someone like Alois Trancy. Master Ciel had a fierce temper, but he wasn't like this at all. Master Ciel would never use naughty swear words towards him or embarrass him. Finny had no clue what to expect from Alois.

"Like I said, I take full responsibility," Snake said with squared shoulders. "I apologize. Finny didn't know what he was doing. He is totally innocent in all of this."

"So you're saying he's a piss-poor fuck, even as pretty as he is? What a useless, little powder puff. What an utter waste of looks!" Alois declared and then chuckled at his own insulting, teasing joke at Finny's expense. Finny felt his stomach grow icy.

What if he wasn't worthy of Snake, like Alois implied? What if he was a waste of time? He looked up at Snake's firm, nasty expression that was locked in battle with Alois'. It gave Finny courage, and it washed away some of that shame Alois was trying to press on him. Could Snake really want him, as damaged as he was and as useless as he felt from time-to-time?

"If I may, your highness," Claude said, and then gave a small bow towards Alois, "I was going to have them clean the attic. That should be an adequate punishment."

"Not hardly," Alois said, his voice full of gleeful malice. He stalked over towards Snake and Finny. Alois whacked Snake's left forearm with the riding crop. Snake grimaced and doubled over. Alois turned towards Claude and snarled, "I'm not stupid! I saw what you did to him! Now he has my stamp on him. Now, he's mine! Ciel can't have his freak back."

Finny quickly headed towards Snake's side when Alois lofted the riding crop again. The Count was about to strike the former circus performer's arm again.

Instead of letting Finny absorb a strike for Snake, Alois suddenly yanked Finny's hair and tried to push him to the ground. Finny's body automatically resisted the force, and he remained standing without Finny even thinking about it. He reflexively pushed Alois back towards his rump.

The problem was, Alois flew through the air and slammed against the opposite wall, which put him roughly forty feet across the room. Claude and Snake both paused and stared at Finny with dismay.

Alois blinked up at Finny in confusion from across the massive dining hall, after he caught his breath. He stood, shaky. Alois was shocked, then anger clouded those blue eyes. After all, he and Alois had the same build and hight, but Finny was pretty sure Alois couldn't have done that. Once again, Finny had that sinking feeling he'd done something "not normal." Mister Sebastian would be very put out with him, for sure.

Alois swiped at his nose that was now trickling blood. He bellowed, "Claude! Get the wretch! Restrain him!"

Finny gasped as he was plucked up by the throat and body slammed to the scarlet and gold carpeting. Finny was shocked as his neck constricted. Finny saw Sebastian's crimson eyes in his head and he remembered the dark butler saying, "Keep in mind... you can use your strength to defend yourself, not just the young master."

Finny's hands locked around Claude's wrist, but he just couldn't manage, for some reason, to pry the man's gloved hand away. Air started being lost and sparks on the edge of vision started to fly. Claude leaned over him and whispered in Finny's ear. "Entspannst du sich, und ich werde Ihnen helfen. Hör jetzt auf zu kämpfen, oder ich muss dich verletzt." Finny froze, knowing he did need Claude's help, and he didn't want the butler to hurt him. He didn't back down from self-defense, yet. Claude then said, "Denkst du an Ihren Freund. Ich werde ihn und seine Haustiere in den Schnee setzen."

With the implied threat of putting Snake, Wadsworth, and Longfellow in the snow, Finny forced his body, with great effort, to not fight Claude any more. Those gold eyes behind the glasses frightened him horribly. He was more afraid of this man than Alois. The problem was, Claude obeyed Alois.

Claude eased his grip on Finny's neck more, but didn't let go. The dark butler sat up and straddled Finny's thin hips. Claude gave Finny a cool, appraising look and said, "Du bist nicht, wie du aussiehst. Sebastian angeheuert du?" Finny could nod now to confirm that there was a little more to him than met the eye, and the Phantomhive butler had hired him. "Sebastian ist schlauer als ich dachte." Finny could only agree, Sebastian was very smart.

"Please let him go," Snake begged through clinched teeth as his gloved hands balled up. The footman was absolutely trembling now. Claude nodded and rose off Finny. Alois then stumbled up to Finny and kicked him in the side with a growl. It didn't carry any pain like the bruises, now around his throat, that Claude had inflicted. Finny held still, glad Alois' attention was on him rather than Snake.

"Nobleness oblige, your highness!" Claude warned.

"Ciel can shove nobleness oblige up his ass, for all I care!" Alois gave Finny two more swift kicks. Finny decided to grow submissive. Snake knelt by him and helped him sit upright. Snake then took two more kicks for Finny.

Claude said, "Kämpfst du ihn nicht! Er wird mich bestellen, du zu tötest, wenn du noch rebellierst."

"What the hell did you just say to him?! What language is that anyway?!" Alois snapped in utter fury at Claude. "Don't keep secrets from me with that little piece of filthy fluff!"

"Your highness, I told him that you are the milk of human kindness, and he should find himself so lucky as to stay here. I told him be grateful you fed him and his friend, too. I say we let them express their gratitude with more physical labor."

Finny buried his his face against Snake's shoulder before clues of Claude's wild lies could be seen on his face. There was silence, so Finny glanced up and saw Alois had a rather unpleasant smile. "Fine, Claude, but I want them to entertain me tonight, too. After dinner, they can come to my bedroom."

Alois chuckled, leering at them. He then swatted Snake's arm again and poked Finny on his cheek where Claude's bruise was from yesterday. He then growled, "Keep in mind who your master is, now."

With that, Alois pranced out of the dining room. Snake clutched Finny closer. Finny threw his arms around Snake's neck and buried his head on his shoulder. Finny whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it'll pass," he whispered back. "And you?"

Finny's eyes locked onto Snake's. He pushed a smile onto his face. He'd decided after his experience with Master Ciel and his fellow servants that smiles were contagious. He wanted to give one to Snake right now, because the former circus performer smiled so rarely, and this was a time he could use one.

Finny's sore throat was starting to throb. Claude had managed to hurt him, somehow. Snake gave him a subtle smile back and said, "I like your real smiles better than fake ones."

"Come," Claude ordered, pushing his glasses up. "There is an attic to clean."

Finny and Snake followed Claude, but all Finny could do was fret about what Alois wanted after dinner. He didn't say anything, or even look at Snake as they started cleaning up the attic. That was until he noticed Snake cringing every time he lifted something. Finny wasn't doing too good, either.

Finny knew one thing, they had to leave very soon. They had to get back to being Phantomhive servants. This place was very slowly killing them.

* * *

"Why, Finny?" Snake asked after they had the attic half cleaned. Basically, Snake would bring him boxes, and Finny was able to toss them from where they were to the old kitchen cabin from the dormer window. That was an impressive feat, Snake mentally admitted, because the kitchen cabin was several yards away.

"Why what?" Finny asked; his eyes were naive.

Snake repressed a sigh and asked, "Why didn't you defend yourself, again, against Count Trancy?"

Finny gave him wide-eyed shock. "But I did! I shoved him away."

"Only for my sake! That's not what I wanted to see!" Snake took Finny in his arms and shook his head. "You need to value yourself. You let Claude choke you like the brat did yesterday. And Claude struck you and actually made a mark. I don't understand."

"You're holding me! I'm afraid Count Trancy will get mad at us again if he sees us!"

"I don't care. I'll hold you if I please," Snake insisted. Snake and Finny sank to their knees. Snake still held onto Finny very firm. "I don't care what they do to me. I hate seeing you not fighting back when they tried to harm you. Why did you let Claude choke you?"

"I didn't let him hurt me. He just did it. I did try to fight him off, but for some reason, I couldn't."

Snake was taken aback. "But you were able to kill Jumbo with one blow."

"I know. It was very strange. Being that close to Claude kind of reminds me of meeting Sebastian for the first time," Finny admitted. He wasn't able to knock Sebastian over, either.

"From now on, I want to protect you. And if I can't, just promise you'll think of yourself. I care about you." Snake then grew very shy. "I hate seeing you hurt or sad."

"I'm used to the idea of being the one to protect others. Relying on someone else is a little frightening, lately."

"You can trust me. I promise, I'll be very good to you." Finny looked upset, and Snake was worried about what was on his mind. Snake asked, "Are you okay with being my special friend?"

Finny nodded and hugged him tightly. "I just don't want to trouble you. I can be such a bother sometimes. If I wouldn't have asked for... you know... se... sex, then Count Trancy wouldn't have hit you."

"Oh... that's what's bothering you? Never mind that; I don't. I'll always treasure the first time we spent together, no matter the price I paid for it."

"But it brought you pain and trouble. I do that so much."

"No, don't think about it that way. I never had wanted to share my troubles and pain with you at all, but I realized something over the last couple of days." Snake tilted Finny's chin up with his fingertips and gave him a serene smile. "Sharing our burden makes the load lighter and the pain not as sharp. I want to share your burdens and pain. Let me to do that with you. You already let Bardroy and Mey-rin do that as your friends. Please let me do that for you, too, but only in a different way."

Suddenly, Finny burst out in wild tears and clung to Snake's chest. "Ahheeegggghh... air! Need... air!" Snake gasped as he wiggled franticly in Finny's crushing embrace.

After the hug was loosened, some chaste kisses were exchanged, and they got back to work. They worked diligently, but at one point Snake got distracted by some of the boxes of books. He soon realized several of the books were some of the same titles Kelvin used to own.

They were obscure, risqué titles that "no person in proper society would display" as Dagger had explained to Snake. One title caught his eye; he remembered Dagger had told him about the contents. He slipped the small, crimson book into his tailcoat's breast pocket behind Finny's back.

They were finished as the sun was setting, but there was something that gave Snake hope. The snow was trickling off. If it quit tonight, they could leave for home in the morning. There was a part of him that started worrying if Finny would want to keep up their special friendship when they got back to Phantomhive Manor. After all, it wasn't a common arrangement, and it could be frowned on by the other servants if it was found out.

Snake walked up behind Finny, who was leaning on a dormer sill. He slipped his arms around Finny's waist. Finny tilted his head to the left and Snake took the hint: he was asking for a kiss. Snake happily obliged, pressing his lips to that warm pulse point; he was so pleased at how he was starting to read Finny's body language. He could tell by the soft moan Finny let out that he wanted more. Snake wanted to let his hands wander under clothing so he could elicit more sounds of pleasure.

Snake made the observation from Finny's sweat, and the way he slumped against Snake's chest, "You seem worn out by all that activity."

Finny's posture became rigid, his tone was brittle. "I am a human," he said softly, sadly. "I maybe strong, but I do have limits."

"Finny, I didn't mean to imply you are anything other..."

"Well, it looks like you two finished your task well," Claude observed, interrupting, to Snake's disgruntlement. Snake let Finny go quickly, in case that brat was around. He cursed Claude's timing. People interrupting them for two days seemed to be the biggest hindrance to their blossoming romance. Snake now decided to break his vow. The next person after this that got between him and Finny would see his fangs.

"And now what?" Snake asked.

"Get dinner in the kitchen. Then, you'll get cleaned in the servants' bathroom, and I'll bring you fresh clothes." Claude then inhaled and said tersely, "Then I'll take you both to the young master's bedroom. He wishes to see you both."

Finny looked up at Snake with wide, worried eyes. Snake nodded and clenched Finny's shoulder. If they were together, there wasn't anything they couldn't survive through. He was convinced of this.

* * *

Claude came into the bathroom for the servants. Both of them had cleaned themselves and set aside their outer clothes they'd been trapped into wearing for the last few days: formal tailcoat, and youthful formal dress. The pile was in the corner, and they were down to their stained skivvies.

"I brought fresh undergarments, too," Claude announced. "By the way, I just telephoned Sebastian Michaelis. He said I was to let him know when you both chose to head home. I said I'd call the minute you both chose to leave.

"Don't stand on ceremony when you leave. The snow has almost stopped, but be aware, the temperature is dropping since the sun has set. It would be hard to travel in, because it's several feet deep, so you'll need to make careful travel plans tomorrow morning... or whenever you decide to leave Trancy House."

"Can I talk to Mister Sebastian?" Finnian asked him timidly. Claude didn't find this child could fill his appetite like Ciel Phantomhive, but he had to admit, there was a tasty element about this "gardener." He was like sweet, little petit fours that would complement the complex taste of someone that fashioned himself as the "king of games."

He had to get these two out of Trancy House before there was total war between the spiders and the dogs. Ciel Phantomhive was the ultimate prize. This little, sweet thing would make a nice morsel, but it wouldn't be worth losing Ciel if he let Alois abuse Finny.

"So these clothes are Japanese, says Longfellow." Snake observed blandly. Claude, in curiosity, watched Finny's eyes jerk towards Snake, and then towards the ground. Two snakes were slithering rapidly behind Snake's feet.

"You know these clothes?" Claude wasn't really surprised the freak knew all sorts of foreign things. The freak was jaded and would have a very bitter taste about him. There was a part of Snake's soul that was salt. Claude wasn't interested in that particular meal of a snake. That could cause a major belly ache for decades.

His meal plans were to devour Ciel and then, maybe, keep this child, Finnian, as something to nibble on when he need something in between his next meals. Claude could probably use threats against Snake to force Finnian into a contract when this whole thing with Ciel was settled. The only problem was, he couldn't let Alois ruin his planned dessert. If Alois continued his empty games, Finnian's sugar would turn to salt, and that would spoil everything. Therefore, Claude had to get them out of Trancy House before that happened.

Claude had hinted subtly that Snake and Finny sneak out and leave towards Phantomhive, but he was afraid it wasn't enough. For some reason, these two endured what was given to them, rather than fight. Most likely, it was because Snake wouldn't last in this cold. It was the thing keeping them here, a warm shelter, even if they were abused. Maybe he should turn up the heat, dump these two from the frying pan right into the fire.

No matter, Claude would make that happen by pushing them towards Alois, so they would run away. They'd leave in a hurry, snow or no. "I'm going to put the fresh under clothing in your room. You can use it afterwards. You won't need it before seeing the young master."

Aloise wanted his "new servants" to walk around virtually nude so he could sexually harass and embarrass them. Claude thought it was going to be a kindness to offer them kimonos to wear. Not so, he found out. His desired dessert started to flail, smack things off shelves, and sob when Claude showed Finny his clothing.

It was a red kimono with spider catching purple, yellow, and orange butterflies in spiderwebs. Alois had perverse giggles out of the idea of making "the naughty, little powder puff" wear the same outfit he had used to seduce the old Count Trancy. Alois sent along a mofuku for Snake saying, "Such a dismal footman deserves to wear funeral clothes."

Claude grabbed the hysterical Finny by the arms and shook him until he stopped sobbing and met Claude's eyes. The butler said, "Endure. Get cleaned. I told Sebastian I'd telephone him the minute you left. Just keep in mind, sometimes you must choose the rock or the deep, blue sea."

Finnian seemed to calm down and nod. He was placid when he asked, "Which would you choose, Mister Claude?"

Claude answered without hesitation, "The rock. You can climb over that. The deep, blue sea has monsters that can swallow you whole. Look to climb that rock."

Finny looked over his shoulder at Snake. Snake nodded. Claude noticed Snake put his left fingertips on the frosty window, but the right fingertips on his jaw. He knew this! Spiders listened by vibrations on their web. This creature was cheating, but Claude took a deep breath and ignored it. The boys needed to escape and he needed to make it happen. But the next time Claude had Snake in his grasp, it wouldn't be pretty.

Claude let go of Finnian and walked to the door. He said, "Thomas and Company will be walking Ciel Phantomhive's mares in about half an hour around the mansion, since they've been cooped up too long. I bet they could use a longer walk."

With that hint, he turned to leave, but not before Finnian said with heartfelt warmth, "Thank you, Mister Claude." Something told Claude he was being tanked for the advice arbout the rock and the sea, not about the escape assistance. It was frustrating, but he had faith that Alois would drive them away.

Claude looked at Finny and said to his planned dessert, "You really are a sweet boy."

To be continued.

A/N:

Entspannst du sich, und ich werde Ihnen helfen. Hör jetzt auf zu kämpfen, oder ich muss dich verletzt. = Relax, and I'll help you. Stop struggling now, or I will have to hurt you.

Denkst du an Ihren Freund = Think of your friend

Ich werde ihn und seine Haustiere in den Schnee setzen. = I'll put him and his pets in the snow.

Du bist nicht, wie du aussiehst = You are not what you look like

Sebastian angeheuert du? = Sebastian hired you?

Sebastian ist schlauer als ich drahte. = Sebastian is smarter than I thought.

Kämpfst du ihn nicht = Don't fight him

Er wird mich bestellen, du zu tötest, wenn du noch rebellierst. = He'll order me to kill you if you still rebel.


	8. Chapter 8

Mellow Candle, part 8

Snake hated the ashen complexion of Finny's face and his trembling, clenched hands. Snake put his hands on Finny's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze, hoping it would sooth him. "It'll be fine, says Longfellow." Finny was still in his underclothing, eyes locked on the red kimono Claude had left behind.

Snake felt his two new friends coiled around his arms, carefully hidden by the mofoku's long, black sleeves. Longfellow was careful, since he was on Snake's left arm. The mofoku fit a lot like his circus costume, only it was stiffer. His circus costume had been made of silk, the mofoku was cotton. In the circus, he'd worn all sorts of exotic clothing, so he wasn't uncomfortable. Finny, on the other hand, had probably only worn European dress and had probably never seen a kimono before.

"Let me help you." Snake said, carefully helping Finny out of his underclothing. Snake kept his eyes and hands averted. He didn't want to make Finny any more self-conscious, and he'd rather admire Finny's body in other circumstances. "Hold out your arms and let me get you dressed."

"Why did it have to be red?" Finny murmured. He did as Snake asked. Snake quickly slipped the loose kimono on Finny and cinched up the black obi that was an elaborate lace in the pattern of spiderwebs. Snake loosed Finny's bangs and musted them up. Snake stood back and felt the breath knock out of him.

"You look absolutely amazing. Finny, you're so beautiful."

Finny's eye watered, and Snake could sense Finny's heart starting to pound. Snake had a feeling he was misinterpreting Finny. Snake was thinking Finny, at first, was feeling a rush of warmth at the compliment. Snake opened his mouth and breathed in slightly; no, he smelled fear.

Claude entered the room again, only this time, with two flowers. He held them towards Finny and said, "You are to wear these in your hair."

Finnian gasped and flinched back. Claude pushed his glasses up and gave a very stern expression. "You are to agree to the messages."

"But my heart won't let me accept that poppy." Finny took the scarlet geranium and tucked it behind his ear. "I'll accept the geranium because I am a bit of a fool, but Count Trancy will never make me wear a poppy from him. There is only one person I'd accept that from." Finny's large, turquoise eyes met Snake's. Snake watch the younger boy get a real, warm smile. "I would only accept a poppy from Snake."

Claude tossed the poppy to the sink, gave a nod, and didn't argue further. He said, "This way," and led them out.

Snake knew there was a special language to flowers, but he knew nothing about it. Finny obviously did; which would make sense. He had to in order to serve Master Ciel as a gardener. Flowers were how nobles communicated politely, and sometimes not so nicely. Snake was curious what a scarlet poppy meant.

They got to the master bedroom's sitting area and Snake took in the trappings. It was all designed to suggest sensuality, sex, and the erotic. There were statues and paintings of young, nude men everywhere in all sorts of situations that could cause everything from joy to agony. It reminded him of certain rooms in Kelvin's house. If Snake had to guess, and they were trapped here for another day, he bet he and Finny would be cleaning out this room next.

Snake ignored the lewd distractions decorating the sitting room and looked over at Finny. He had his eyes glued firmly to the ground. They walked a little further in towards the bedchamber when Claude opened the door. There was Alois, sitting on the edge of his king sized canopy bed. He was leaning back on his elbows, legs spread open.

"Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the flies," Alois taunted. His eyes took them in with a leer Snake didn't care for in the least. "Just as I thought, you two look perfect like that. But wait..." Alois then bolted up right. "I gave you two flowers, powder puff. Were is the other?"

"I refused the poppy from you."

"You refused? Who do you think you are?" Alois raged. "You must do as I say and accept any gifts I give you."

"Not a poppy. I am a Phantomhive servant, not a Trancy servant. Only one person has the right to give me a poppy," Finny insisted.

"So has Ciel ever given you a poppy?" Alois asked in nosy, gloating fashion. "After all, you seem pretty loose to me." Snake watched Finny's face go fuchsia as he shook his head vigorously. Alois then asked, "Is Ciel that much of a prude?"

"The young master is perfectly respectful!" Finny burst out, fists clenched. "Don't you talk about Master Ciel! He's a good person!"

Alois' expression grew nasty. "Who do you think you are, you little grubby worm! How dare you shout at me! Get over here!"

Finny wouldn't move; he looked too stunned to do anything. Snake was glad Finny was resisting, but he didn't want to see Finny get hurt. Sure enough, Alois took advantage of Finny's agitated state and pulled him onto the bed. He flipped Finny onto his back and straddled his hips.

Snake felt his stomach burn with anger when Alois tugged at Finny's obi. Then he grew enraged when Alois leaned close to Finny and said in a seductive tone, "Give me a little taste to make up for your impertinence."

Finny turned his head just before Alois' mauling lips were pressed to his. Snake ignored Claude's still presence in the doorway. He didn't care what would come of this, but he wasn't going to let Finny be pawed over. Finny was his to keep.

Snake yanked Alois back by the hair. Alois turned to Snake and was about to say something. Before he could say a word, Snake punched Alois square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Snake shoved Alois' prone body off of Finny.

Finny looked wide-eyed and frightened, but unharmed. Snake took Finny's hand and tugged him off the bed. He then took Finny in his arms and tenderly kissed his forehead.

Finny said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't defend myself. I just... he surprised me. I promise I didn't want to kiss him at all."

"No, it was my pleasure to defend your honor," Snake assured him, and it was. Snake admitted a little shyly, "I guess I got jealous over you."

Claude whipped out his pocket watch and said in a lackadaisical tone, "My, look at the time. It's getting late. I think it's time you boys get back to the earl."

"But it's night," Finny pleaded, after unburying his face from Snake's chest. "It's too cold for him. What do we do?"

"You climbing that rock is not my affair. If you stay here, know that you'll face the deep blue sea. Young Master Alois will have me punish you both, harshly. I'll have no choice, but to do as he orders." His gold eyes narrowed. "You don't want that. He can be rather cruel. Follow me."

"But your master?" Finnian asked. Snake's eyes narrowed as he felt that flare of jealousy again. Finny looked absolutely beside himself.

"Why would you give a damn him, asks Wadsworth? He just tried to force himself on you?" Snake snarled.

Finny then took a large gulp and squeezed his eyes shut. "Because if he's really hurt you could be in big trouble. Even arrested or something really awful. And..." Suddenly, Finny sniffed and calmed himself. He looked up at Snake with fear and whispered, "I can't lose you."

Snake felt embarrassed. Why did he keep misjudging Finnian? It was becoming a constant frustration. All he wanted was harmony between them. He had to get them to a stable place where they could talk things out.

Claude shrugged. "He'll be out for a while, and I'll smooth things over."

It wasn't long before they were bundled in their normal clothing with a fur lined satchel for the snakes. The triplets waited with the two mares at the front door, giving them wary glares. Claude handed Snake the red, leather-bound book he'd forgotten he'd rescued earlier. Claude said, "This fell out of your tailcoat. You may want to hold onto it a little tighter."

Snake's face flushed and he tucked it away again, hoping Finny wouldn't ask after it. Claude then turned to Finny. He handed a sack to him. "You'll get better use out of this than Master Alois will." Finny didn't bother to open the sack. There was a sudden wailing from inside the manner house. "Quick. Leave. Now," Claude ordered.

They quickly moved their horses into the dark night. Claude said towards the house, "Oh, they've escaped, your highness. Thomas and Company weren't watching as carefully as they should. They're probably headed back to the Phantomhive Estate. All the better."

Snake looked over his shoulder. The triplets were glaring at Claude's back as they followed him into the manor house. Snake shrugged at Claude's lie and the triplets' trouble.

Snake had one concern now. He wasn't sure how long he'd last in this cold, but he'd do his best for Finny's sake.

* * *

"We're half way there," Snake said through chattering teeth. Finny's worry over Snake was on full tilt. Snake's body was trembling, but what Finny worried about was the trouble he was sure to face for punching a noble. What if Snake was taken away from him and taken to jail? Finny vowed to stick by Snake no matter what came their way.

Finny looked over at Snake with a worried expression. "How are Wadsworth and Longfellow?"

"Hibernating. They fell into it minutes ago. They're fine for now, but we have to hurry."

"The horses can only go so fast. This snow is so deep."

"I know, but I'd rather face this than watch that brat try to make you his," Snake snarled. "I refuse to watch someone else touch you. I want to be the only one for you."

Finny's face turned warm, and he was left speechless. He looked down at the saddle horn. He'd never had someone make him feel so special. Yes, the other Phantomhive servants had done well to help him understand how he was an individual with human rights and dignity. Bard and Mey-rin were like his family, but what he was feeling towards Snake was very different. He didn't understand it at all, and he was growing concerned about it.

Was it wrong what he was feeling towards Snake? It didn't feel that way. He remembered what he felt towards Angela. There was a difference. She didn't really see his feelings at all, so it was so cool and one-sided, now looking back on it.

Snake saw how Finny felt and returned his feelings. He cared how Finny felt, and Snake cared about his well-being. Snake didn't understand him all the time, but Finny admitted he hadn't been as open with Snake as he should. Oh, how to fix things between them?

"Snake!" Finny shouted out when Snake fell off his horse. Finny dismounted and scrambled over to Snake's side.

Snake looked up at him. "I don't think I can last much longer. You'll come to a crossroad about a mile ahead. Take the right turn. You'll start seeing things familiar to you in about three more miles. Don't worry about me. You press on and leave me behind if you have to. I just ask you take Wadsworth and Longfellow."

Finny shook his head and glared at Snake. He gripped Snake's coat and shook him. "I'm not leaving you behind. No matter what. Come on. We'll do this! It's your time to lean on me."

Finny was able, after some awkward shifting, to get Snake riding piggyback. Snake didn't feel like he weighed a thing to Finny. Finny took the horse's reigns and started leading them. Finny could feel against his back that Snake's breathing was starting to slow dramatically. He worried, but there was nothing he could do. The cold was starting to get to him, too. His breathing came out in painful puffs of steam.

He moved with determination. He wouldn't let Snake down. He was on the last two miles of the trek when his strength and endurance just left. He stumbled and fell into a snowbank. Snake's body now felt so heavy. Finny felt seconds from sleep. He struggled around and clutched Snake close to his chest out of desperation.

"I'm so sorry. Snake, I did my best. I did!" Hot tears flowed from Finny. "I've never done anything right in my life! The one thing I want to do right is love you!"

Finny's sobbing and shouting strangled off. Did he say that word? Love? Did he really feel love? Finny gritted his teeth and swiped away his tears. He was going to do one thing right in his life.

He forced himself to his feet, draped Snake over his back, and continued leading the horses through the thick snow. He'd find that endurance in himself. He'd use every advantage those evil scientists had given him; he'd push himself to the utter limits to save Snake.

* * *

He was so dizzy and stumbling, but he was at the edge of the Phantomhive Estate. Just a little further. His eyes blurred and he stumbled, but this time he was caught.

He opened his eyes and saw that crimson gaze. He said, "Sebastian... so... cold... help... Snake..."

"Hush. Don't worry about a thing," the butler ordered firmly, but kindly.

When he saw Sebastian was here, Finny's body shut down. He blacked out, but could hear Mey-rin and Bard's voices, now. Blackness swelled around him as he demanded, "Save Snake first!"

* * *

"Stubborn little cuss! He almost lost some toes and fingers!" Bardroy snarled as he watched Finny's resting body in the steaming bathtub. "Why the hell did he do something so stupid!"

Sebastian gave him a smirk and cocked his head to the side. "As if you really don't know."

Bard felt as if he just swallowed a stone. "You mean he did it for Snake?"

"Finnian's body is an amazing thing, however even he should have been stopped miles ago. Claude Faustus called me to go fetch him. I didn't expect him to be this close to home." Sebastian and Bard lifted Finny from the bathtub and started drying him with towels. "I suspect love was what drove him to such a great feat."

"You think he loves Snake? Really?" Bard shook his head. "No way! He's too young to be thinking of romance and all that junk. He needs to be a boy and live life as a kid before he even thinks about it. Besides, Snake IS a boy. Finny will only get scorn if he starts going around with another boy. I don't want to see him hurt from that kind of thing. A friend I had went through all sorts of hell because he preferred men. Finny couldn't live through that ridicule if it was found out."

"I don't think you give Finnian enough credit. He's stronger, rather his heart is stronger, than you think. You have to let him grow up now. He got cheated out of a childhood, so don't cheat him out of finding a true, abiding affection."

Bard hated it when Sebastian was right, which was every time. He and Sebastian got Finny settled in his bed after dressing him in fresh night clothes. Mey-rin came in and announced that Snake was warming up; he was almost awake. So were his two new friends found in his bag. She went over and felt Finny's head.

She gasped and said, "Oh dear, he has a fever! Yes, he does!"

"Keep an eye on him, Mey-rin," Sebastian ordered and lead Bard down the hallway. "I assume you wanted to talk to Snake, in spite of what I advise?"

"Oh yeah. I want him to know Finny isn't someone to be toyed with."

Sebastian gave Bard a strange smirk at his declaration. Bard didn't care what Sebastian thought, Finny needed watching after. Snake was so nasty during their last lunch together, and Finny was the type to just forgive and forget. Well, he'd remind Snake what a jerk he was and tell him to leave Finny alone. If Snake didn't decide to ignore Finny, well, he had plenty of hand-grenades to toss down the kid's shorts.

* * *

Waking from hibernation was very complicated. It started with the heart beat and the breathing increasing gradually. It increased a little. Then his groggy senses started to engaged a little-bit-by-little-bit. Finally, his mind started engaging. He heard Black and Bard's voices.

Black said, "All the hot water bottles Mey-rin and Tanaka put on him are working."

"Good. I want to talk to him soon," Bard said. Snake opened his eyes and looked over towards them. His head still felt fuzzy. Bard then asked, "You awake, kid?"

Snake nodded. This was the seventh time he'd dragged himself out of hibernation. Each time was more unpleasant than before. He sat up on the bed and said with his horse voice, "Finny?"

"He's fine. Mey-rin is looking after him since he has a slight fever. It should break by morning," Black... no Mister Sebastian... said.

"I need to see him, says Oscar," Snake insisted weakly, still trying to shake off his grogginess. It wasn't too successful.

"He has a fever. His first one. So we have to keep him isolated until it breaks. He hasn't gotten frostbitten or anything, so calm yourself," Bard said.

Sebastian said, "I'm going to report to the young master about everyone's condition."

When Sebastian left, Bard's gave Snake a glare. "We need to talk about Finny."

"He told you?" Snake asked, his mouth getting dry as a flare of panic hit. Bardroy was probably here to kick his teeth in. "I promise he asked asked first and I was as respectful and as gentle as I could be, says Wilde."

Now Bard's eyes narrowed and expression got lethal. "He's been out since you both got back. He didn't tell me a thing, but now that you brought it up..."

Snake had a sinking feeling this conversation wasn't going to go smoothly.

To be continued.

A/N: Flowers and their meaning are a topic of interest for me.

GERANIUM - Stupidity; Folly

POPPY (scarlet) - Pleasure


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I added a very bitter twist in this chapter, so that I could revisit another Snake/Finny romance in the near future. I've been having a great deal of fun working with these two characters. They're just so sweet. I'll be putting one last chapter to this story after this one and look to start the new one here in a couple of days. I promise the ending of this story will be sweet, in spite of how bitter this chapter turned out, so please stick with me for the last chapter and don't hate on me too much.

Mellow Candle, part 9

Finny cracked open his watery eyes and looked up at Mey-rin. She gushed in heavy relief, "Oh good! You're awake! I need to get you to drink lots of hot pennyroyal-tea. Then you have to gargle with hot water. It'll help bring your fever down. Then I'll bring you some broth. Oh that bruise on your face! What happened, anyway?"

Finny felt overwhelmed by Mey-rin's enthusiastic concern. Suddenly, he did something he wasn't used to: cough. His throat was scratchy and his chest felt so heavy. He realized his skin was also blazing hot. Something was very wrong. Not once in his life had he ever felt like this. He panicked.

"I feel strange, Mey-rin," Finny said. His voice hurt to speak.

"You nearly caught your death of cold," she said.

"A cold?" Finny then bolted upright, but his head spun horribly. Mey-rin made him lay back down and tucked him in again. "But Snake! Where is he? Is he okay? He doesn't have this cold, does he? Can snakes get colds?"

"He's fine. Just sleeping. He's in his room, waking up. Bard went to check on him."

"Did Longfellow and Wadsworth make it?"

"You mean the two snakes in the satchel?" Mey-rin asked, looking baffled. Finny was wracked with a coughing fit, he settled back against the pillows, and nodded. Mey-rin said, "They're fine. They're with the others now."

"Good," Finny wheezed. "Oh, I feel so miserable. This is a cold?"

"Oh yes. We need to make sure you rest and recover. It can get worse. Yes, it can," Mey-rin said.

"But I need to see Snake. Please," he said, surprised at how weak he felt.

"Just relax. You can see him a little later."

"But, Mey-rin, I need to see him! You don't understand! I lo..." Finny bit off what he was about to say, and his face got hotter still. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks. "I need to know he's okay. I need to see him. Please, please, please."

"Finny! What's gotten into you? It's like you..." Finny noticed Mey-rin expression fell from concerned to embarrassed. "Is it...? Oh, it's what Bard mentioned before you both went to Trancy House," she said, getting a blush.

"What did he say?"

Mey-rin's face now took on an awkward expression. "Bard said that you were... you were... starting to have a crush. On, you know... um... another boy. He seemed to think it's Snake?"

Finny nodded and met her eyes. "I won't ignore my feelings towards him. He took such good care of me at Trancy House. He suffered because of my mistake. And there was so much I haven't told him yet. I just need to be with him so bad. Please help me talk to him."

"Calm down, right this minute! Yes, you will."

Finny was shocked at Mey-rin's stern order. It cut off his tears and brought him back into control. "I'm sorry," he apologized, not even realizing how emotional he was getting.

"It'll do you no good to talk to Snake now. You both need to sleep away the rest of the night and then talk in the morning."

"Okay," Finny agreed. Mey-rin had him drink some hot tea, and she brought him broth. Finny was quiet until he finished his meal. He finally worked up the courage to ask Mey-rin, "How do you know when you're in love?"

She looked surprised and then gave him a warm smile. "I suspect you want to be with that one person all the time, and that you want to make them very happy even if you have to make sacrifices."

"Is it strange I feel this way towards another boy?"

Mey-rin sighed and gave him a lopsided smile as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I suppose it's okay. Why not tell me about it?"

Finny took a deep breath and started explaining his feelings towards Snake over the last few weeks. He explained how they got to know each other at Trancy House. He even shyly hinted that he and Snake had gotten intimate at one point. He talked about how horrible it was at Trancy House and how he never wanted Snake to go over there again.

Mey-rin had listened and not interrupted at all. She finally smiled at the end of his tale. "I think you certainly have strong feelings for Snake. Just get some rest, and I'll make sure you talk with him tomorrow."

Finny returned her smile, nodded, and then drifted off in exhaustion.

* * *

"And so what happened to Finny? I don't like how you look nervous, kid," Bard said before lighting a cigarette. "And don't even think about lying. He's been through a lot in his life already."

Snake sat upright and pushed aside several hot water bottles. No sense in lying to Finny's friend. Snake said, "We talked. I found out he and I had more in common than I realized. We got to know each other, and I feel very strongly towards him." Snake felt himself tremble. He was shy as could be, but he couldn't let this linger. "I asked him to be my special friend. I want to spend more time with him, alone."

"Special friend? You mean you asked to court him?"

"Yes. I want us to be together. A lot of things happened to us at Trancy House. There was some really horrible things, but it made me realized how much I want him to be a part of my life."

"He's not yet fifteen!"

"And I'm seventeen. That's only three years difference. I know we're both young, but we've lived through a lot, and neither Finny nor I are really children. He's killed and has blood on his hands. I'm not exactly innocent of such things, either. It's too late, now, for him to be a child. He already has bloodstains, so don't you think he deserves some happiness?"

"So you think you can make him happy?" Bard spat out in skepticism.

"Yes, I will be that person to make him happy," Snake insisted. "Besides, I realized one thing when I was with him over the last few days. He needs someone to take care of him before he can get hurt emotionally. Someone as tender as him can get damaged in the life he's asked to live. He could lose his heart, or worse, he could lose his mind.

"I want to be that person to stop that from happening. I want to take care of his heart and his mind. He already wants to be by my side, and I want to watch after him."

Bard shook his head. "No! He needs to be alone, so he can have a chance to be a kid. He's too innocent and won't understand what you're asking of him."

Snake didn't want to do it, and he didn't look at his left arm. He yanked up his sleeve and held his arm towards Bard. The American chef gasped and froze. He asked, "What's that?"

"You doubt my sincerity towards Finny. This is proof my feelings for him are real. He killed spiders at Trancy House to feed my two new friends. He was to be punished by branding with this mark. I took it for him." Snake pushed down his sleeve and clenched his sore arm to his stomach. "Please never question my feelings towards Finny again."

Bard rose. "I'm still not convinced you two should be together. Let me talk to him first."

"It's not your choice; it's his. If he chooses to still come to me, now that we're back at Phantomhive, I will not reject him. If he decides to not be with me now that we're free of Trancy House, then I will respect that and not talk about what we shared. I'll respect his dignity," Snake affirmed.

Bard gave a stiff nod and stormed out of the footman's room.

* * *

"It's very late, Master, but I know you wanted me to wake you when Finnian and Snake were secured."

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel said, bolting upright on his bed. "How are they?"

"Finny has a cold. His first, I believe. Snake is waking from hibernation."

Ciel released a deep sigh. "Finny's body resisted pneumonia?"

"Yes, and his body is resisting a host of other illnesses. Those scientists reconstructed him in a way to also resist illnesses. We should revisit that file you have locked up labeled S-012, especially since he's on the threshold of puberty."

"It's in German," Ciel groused, starting to hate the language that seemed to elude his learning.

"No worries, Master. I'll reread it and tell you anything pertinent to Finnian's future."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and glared. "Are you withholding something? You read the S-012 file before. You know everything in it already, don't you? Tell me the part you didn't share."

Sebastian took a deep breath and admitted, "There was a part I didn't tell you when we took Finny in. I didn't tell you, because you would have more than likely rejected him. There is a seventy-five percent chance his body will start failing in about twenty years. He'll probably burn out and die rather painfully when it starts to happen. The scientists seemed to have thought he'll have this incredible burst of strength at the end and then go out like a supernova. Their intentions were never to give him longevity. "

Ciel felt a coldness settle on his stomach. He adamantly refused the sorrow and the pity pressing in on his heart. He asked with a frosty tone, "Is there anything to help him? Or at the very least, to ease his pain."

"Young Master, his life will be short. I recommend we let him live it to the fullest and enjoy what he can have."

"Let him live as he chooses, and let him have anything he desires. I give you this order as well. When his body starts failing, you are to kill him. If you and I aren't around when it starts, then you are to have Bard or Mey-rin do it. He is not to suffer any more at the hands of those monsters. That is not in keeping with the dignity afforded a Phantomhive servant. I order it to be as kind and as painless as possible. But in the meanwhile, we will search for anyone who can help him. I won't give up on him until that day comes. Start the inquiries, but make sure it's in secret."

Sebastian didn't hesitate in saying, "Yes, my lord. I'll start with your father's German friend. I will have a conversation with Bard and Mey-rin, if that pleases you?"

"Yes, that'll be fine." Ciel said, jumping up from his bed and closing his drapes. He didn't want to look at the moonlit, snow covered garden at all. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and found himself unable to order tea or see through the blurriness in his eyes.

"I'll bring you some chamomile. It has a very soothing effect," Sebastian said, before leaving Ciel to his grieving over the kindhearted gardener.

* * *

Bard was stalking back to his and Finny's shared bedroom, but Sebastian seemed to appear out of the shadow of an alcove. "Are you going to bed, Bardroy?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to have a talk with Finny first about this business with Snake."

Sebastian's face took on a dour expression, unlike his normal smile. "Bard, if you knew Finnian were to die in a few years, would you disrupt what he has with Snake?"

"What? What an odd question." Bard snapped at first and then took the question seriously. He, Mey-rin, and Finny risked their lives for Master Ciel without question. And, being a soldier, Bard knew Finny could die defending the household. Still, Finny was young and full of life and joy. Now this question made Bard sick to his stomach. The expression on Sebastian's face told Bard he was about to get some unpleasant news.

"Let's find Mey-rin. I need to talk with you both." They found her and gathered in the butler's pantry, just the three of them, over tea.

Half an hour later, Bard felt his stomach clench tightly as he held Mey-rin. She sobbed against his chest horribly, and he admitted his throat was choked up.

Sebastian said, "I understand what I'm asking of you is difficult. But I ask that you think of Finnian. According to the file we have, he'll suffer a horrible degeneration soon. Like I said, he could have up to twenty more years of life. More than likely, not many more. Master Ciel wants you to be kind to him. I will be the one who will do it, most likely, but we want your assurances you'll take his life when it's time, if I'm not present."

"I won't kill him! Not Finny!" Mey-rin exclaimed and buried her face back against Bard's chest. She was sobbing worse now.

"Yeah, I won't kill the kiddo either," Bard said. Then Bard got furious. "Didn't you say there was a chance it won't happen?"

"A small chance. A one-in-four chance," Sebastian confirmed calmly. "I'll let you both think on it for three days. I ask that you don't tell Finnian."

"Doesn't he have a right to know?" Bard demanded.

"Don't you think that would rob him of some of the joy in his life?" Sebastian asked. Both Bard and Mey-rin grew silent and still. Sebastian checked his pocket watch and opened the door to the butler's pantry. "I believe it's time we all retire for the evening."

Bard nodded and helped Mey-rin to her feet. He kept his arm across her shoulders as he escorted her towards the servants' quarters. They approached his bedroom door and Mey-rin whispered, "Can I come in and see him?"

Bard nodded and they crept into the dim room. They both knelt by Finny's bed; he was sound asleep. Bard watched Mey-rin check Finny's temperature and tuck him under another blanket. She gave Finny a gentle kiss to his forehead and left quickly. He could tell she was choking up again.

Bard fought to calm his own whirling emotions. He heard a light knock on the door. He opened it and saw Snake. Bard joined the older teen in the hallway and shut the door. Bard crossed his arms and said, "Finny is asleep."

"How is he?"

"Resting. He's exhausted."

"I decided I want to stay with him tonight. I know you don't approve, but..."

Bard took a deep breath and laid his hand on the doorknob. "No, it's fine. You can settle in with him. Just try not to wake him."

Snake's face took on surprise, and Bard felt his stomach turn sour. Snake asked, "You've changed your mind about him and me?"

Bard said sullenly, "Yeah, well, I thought things over. Spend lots of time with him and make him as happy as you can." Bard scowled and then threatened, "But... if you hurt him, you'll answer to me."

Bard sat on the edge of his bed and watched Snake slip into Finny's bed carefully. Snake gingerly wrapped his arms around Finny and cuddled him sweetly. Bard repressed a smile, trying to maintain a gruff edge as he finished dimming the room. He settled on his own bed, turned his back to them, and let out a heavy breath.

He'd have to talk to Sebastian about making Snake aware of Finny's condition. There was a part of him that worried Snake would forsake Finny if he knew their time together would be short. Then again, that horrible brand on Snake's arm spoke of a deep devotion. Thinking on devotion, Bard had to come to his own decision regarding Finny.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Mellow Candle, part 10

Finny woke up first and felt pleasantly warm. It was amazing how accustomed he was getting to Snake's arms around him in just a few days, how he enjoyed it! Waking up beside Snake was so special. He carefully bundled them under more covers and looked around the room. Bard must already be off to prep the breakfast. A fire in the fireplace was going, but no other heat or light. Usually, Sebastian would have come in and woken him up by now.

Finny snuggled closer to Snake, glad to have a reprieve. Snake stirred and looked around, bleary-eyed. Snake asked, "Where's Bardroy?"

"Preparing breakfast. He's used to waking up early from his days in the army," Finny explained.

"How are you feeling? I can tell you don't have a fever like last night."

"No, I feel great." Finny gave Snake a bright smile and snuggled against Snake's chest. "I guess I just needed some tea and rest, like Mey-rin said."

Finny loved feeling Snake rub slow, lazy circles on his back. He shyly placed a kiss on Snake's jaw. Snake met his eyes before pressing a his lips against Finny's. He was so busy enjoying Snake's kisses that he was startled by the weight of Snake's hand on his hip. He gasped and looked at Snake, who suddenly grew shy and froze where his hand was drifting.

Snake asked in a soft, quaking tone, "May I?"

Why was this harder than Finny thought it should be? He wanted Snake more than anything. Even more than sunlight! Finny's stomach grew cold. He never, ever pictured himself indulging that thought for anyone. It terrified him and at the same time confirmed what he suspected. Snake was his most important person. It just all seemed so fast!

Finny nodded and did his best to relax; he craved Snake more than his nervousness. He really wanted Snake's touch. Snake's hand slipped under Finny's clothing. Finny's eyes clenched shut and he bit his bottom lip. Snake's hand was giving him such delirious pleasure. He wanted Snake to feel the same, so he reciprocated. It wasn't long before they crashed into heady pleasure, panting and sweaty. They stilled their hands, but didn't move them as they crashed back into exhaustion.

"We're a bit messy," Finny said with a slight laugh.

"It's okay. I'll clean you," Snake offered and then darted under the blankets. Finny gasped again at the new places Snake was kissing.

* * *

[Three days later]

"Well, if that's what he wants," Ciel said in a serene tone to Sebastian's news about Finny and Snake's new love affair. He had noticed how close they'd gotten from the first day Snake was hired, so it was little surprise. "I did say Finnian is to have anything he wants and live the way he chooses. Oh, and as far as Alois' grumbling about Snake punching him..." Ciel took on a furious expression and pound his fist on his desk, "...tell Snake he's in big trouble!"

"Oh?" Sebastian asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes! For not waiting until I was around to knock that beast about," Ciel snapped. He waved his hand in the air. "Anyway, what did Claude say about the situation?"

"Alois Trancy is fuming, but in check. He won't molest another Phantomhive servant. He found our gardener and footman quite a challenge. Besides, Claude told me he impressed on Alois the meaning of nobleness oblige over the last several days."

"I see why Snake punched him after the news you just told me. It was for Finny's sake, because they're in love?"

"Yes. Claude admitted Alois was taking liberties with Finnian's person. The whole nasty affair was Alois' fault."

Ciel glared. "He'll answer for that soon enough."

"The agenda for today: you have political science at ten, mathematics at eleven, and then a meeting with your American connection, Mister Greenwald, after lunch. It would seem your first North American store in New York has a bit of trouble with the building's reconstruction. He'll give you details at the meeting."

"Fine," he said, picking up his newspaper. Before he could start reading, there was a knock at the door.

Sebastian answered the door and stepped outside for a minute. He reentered and looked over to Ciel. "It's Bardroy and Mey-rin. They want to talk to you about your request on how to handle Finnian in the future."

"Let them in," Ciel ordered.

Bard and Mey-rin walked in, both looking quite grim and pale. Neither looked like they had slept in three days. Ceil nodded towards them and got to the point without preamble. He asked, "Well, what is your decision?"

Bard squared his shoulders and said, "We've decided to do it if Sebastian isn't available. Mey-rin will snipe him from a distance if I fail at shooting him when he's sleeping."

"At least, that's our plan," Mey-rin said softly, not sounding like herself at all. She sounded more like her old self when Sebastian first brought her here: suspicious and shy. Ciel didn't like that at all, nor the ultra-stiff mannerisms Bard had fallen back to. Just like a perfect solider. He was even clean-shaven and his clothes clean pressed. Ciel hoped Bard and Mey-rin would return back to the people he'd grown to know over the last couple of years, very soon.

"And you are both resolute?" Ciel asked firmly.

"Yes, sir," Bard answered, very crisp and bitter with a straight spine. "We'll do our duty by Finnian. By the way, did you tell Snake yet?"

"No. I will soon. He needs to be aware," Sebastian said.

Ciel didn't like at all that one thing he'd just noticed. Bard hadn't called Finny by his whole name in close to two years. Was he closing himself off from the gardener already? Also, he had noticed Mey-rin's glasses had been resting on top of her head and had been since they walked in. Her odd eyes were cold as ice. Was she also starting to wall herself off from Finny? Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, who was giving the two servants a scrutinizing, crimson gaze. No doubt the butler had noticed it as well. Ciel would talk it over with Sebastian during tea.

Sebastian gave them a warm smile and did inform them, "Don't look so glum. It's not as if the young master has given up hope on Finnian. We're in the process of seeking help for him."

Sebastian perked up as if he heard something and walked over to the window. He drew back the drape and then Ciel, Bard, and Mey-rin joined him. Across the grounds Snake was riding up to the hothouse; he dismounted the mare as Finny came running out.

Finny charged at Snake and took both of them down into a snow drift. Finny was laughing, hugging Snake, and rolling them around in the snow. Snake, on the other hand, was turning a shade of blue as he struggled against Finny's grip.

Bard softly chuckled. "That kid will never learn."

"Ridiculous," Ciel pronounced, refusing the real word that came to his head: adorable. Ciel admitted, they seemed really happy together. When Snake had been self-conscious about his abnormal appearance, Ciel had told him he didn't care, because he was different, too. Ciel's acceptance went towards Snake's choice in a mate, too. Snake was lucky, after all. Ciel knew Finny was a walking disaster, however he was a loving soul. They would be good for each other.

Ciel turned to Sebastian and said, "By the way, telephone that new connection in London and see if that lead has turned into anything, that one rumor about Doctor Issac Gilmore and his four traveling companions. Bard, Mey-rin, we may have to go to the extreme tactic of kidnapping a man to get Finny well.

"His four companions, though, could cause us major trouble, according to our preliminary research. You see, they've been altered against their will like Finny, however, it's with more clockwork means than chemical. They're very fierce, devoted to each other, and never trust anyone outside of their group. If Sebastian and I bring Doctor Gilmore here, you may have to defend the estate against the toughest people you've ever faced. I'm hoping, though, they'll take pity when they hear about Finny's plight. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord," both of them answered stiffly. The perfect answer for Phantomhive servants.

Ciel glanced out the window again and felt a blush as he saw Finny pounce on Snake again. The former circus performer was nestled in a snowbank as Finny pushed an ardent kiss on him. Ciel clenched his teeth and snarled, "Draw the drapes, already, and someone talk to them about public displays of affection!"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, drawing the drapes back so Finny could continued to enthusiastically welcome home his "special friend" in privacy.

* * *

"Finny! Air... Please!" Snake begged with short breath.

Finny quickly eased up and straddled Snake's stomach. "I'm so sorry!"

Snake took several deep breaths and could see clearly again. He looked up and smiled. "You always make me feel so welcomed."

"That's because I love seeing you come home," Finny said.

"And how do I say that?" Snake asked.

Finny leaned down and whispered in Snake's ear, "Willkommen zu Hause, meine Liebe."

Snake smiled and repeated it softly. He had been slowly learning German from Finny. He wanted a way they could communicate with some privacy, but also, he didn't want to be in a situation were Finny was traumatized again and he couldn't communicate with the younger boy.

"Um... Finny?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get out of the snow? I'm freezing!" Snake said in an outburst not like him, but he was too cold and starting to fall asleep. He was shocked when Finny leaped up, hoisted him over a shoulder, and ran into the hothouse. Yeah, Snake wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to Finny's ability to just manhandle him. After all, Finny was so skinny! It was something that made Snake smile, though. He got flopped down by the snake play tree.

A little red book fell out of Snake's pocket and Finny grabbed it up before Snake. He had noticed Snake reading this book over the last several days, but Snake was very shy about it. Now Snake's face was scarlet. Finny read the title out loud, "The Satisfying of a Male Lover: Essays On Every Technique, by Count Saint Germain."

Finny dropped it when it dawned on him what the book was about. Snake scooped it up and tucked it away. He explained, "I want to make things nice for you, since I'm not very experienced. I took the book from Trancy House, since they were throwing it out anyway. I wasn't trying to be some sort of pervert. I was just trying to learn how to make you feel good."

Finny nodded and smiled. "I'm not upset at all. Maybe... you should read it to me," he offered shyly.

"Hey, says Brontë, didn't Claude give you something from Trancy House, too?"

Finny blushed even more and whispered, "It was that outfit Lord Trancy made me wear. I decided to take it, because you seemed to like it so much."

"Yes, I do. Very much. Maybe I can give you some good memories while you wear it?" Snake nodded and then grew very bashful. "Maybe tonight? You can spend the night with me? In my room?"

"I don't see why not." Snake took Finny in his arms and they kissed for several long moments. Finny parted from Snake and started picking up a fur lined satchel. "I'm going to move your friends back into the mansion. Bard found some field mice this morning." Then Finny giggled. "It's a shame to have to take the snakes back indoors when they love it so much out here."

Twelve snakes all of the sudden perked up from their towel nests and started batting the toys dangling off the limbs with their heads. Snake heard their request to end this farce in his head, and he knew he had to do something. He just didn't want Finny to cry.

"Um... Finny?"

"Yes? Oh wait! Look how cute they all are playing away! Oh! I know. Let's make them little collars. Pink ones for the girls and blue ones for the boys." The snakes all stopped what they were doing and fixed their demanding eyes on Snake. His twelve friends were going to commit open rebellion at that. They were being nice and pretending to play to make Finny happy, because he was nice to them, but they would NEVER wear collars!

"Um... Finny?"

"Yes?" he asked in a bright, naive way.

"You know, snakes aren't like cats, says Keats?"

"Hun?" Finny's head tilted to one side in innocent confusion.

Snake took in a deep breath and passed along the threat at their urging, "We will attack your feet in your sleep if you impose such an indignity as collars on us, they all say. You've been hanging around Lady Elizabeth too long, Wilde adds."

Sure enough, Finny started bawling his eyes out. Snake's friends, to their credit, all slithered on Finny and gave him reassuring face rubs and such.

"They all appreciate the nice things you do, says Oscar. And they all like you so much, says Wilde."

Finny swiped at his tears. "Then I guess I need to learn more about snakes."

Snake chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know," he said, before giving Finny a deep, sweet kiss.

The End.

A/N:

Willkommen zu Hause, meine Liebe = Welcome home, my love

My next story is going to be called "Paradise." It will be the quest to save Finny from his impending illness, so keep an eye out if you're interested. I will incorporate (from Cyborg 009) the first generation Double Zero Cyborgs and Doctor Gilmore for some real interest, but it will NOT be a crossover. They have so much in common with Finny, and I miss writing about them. Yeah, the Black Ghost (bad guys from Cyborg 009) would love to snap up the Phantomhive servants, so it should have some fun action. Hopefully, by the end of this weekend, I'll have their first chapter out.


End file.
